


Order Up!

by genkisakka



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, M/M, but it'll all be good, maybe a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/pseuds/genkisakka
Summary: College student Lio Fotia meets Hooters server Galo Thymos.





	1. Welcome to Hooters!

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on all the fanart of Hooters Galo.

Lio had never eaten at a Hooters before. 

Chain restaurants weren’t really his thing. His family lived in the city, so when he lived at home they tended to eat at the upscale restaurants in the neighborhood, or to grab takeout from the local Chinese restaurant.

But now he was living on the campus of Central College, deep in the suburbs. His study group had been cramming for midterms for hours, and they were hungry. And Hooters was a five-minute drive away.

“I know the premise is stupid, but their wings are killer,” Ana promised.

“Good burgers, too,” Ric added.

As they piled in Ana’s car, Lio asked Ric: 

“What did Ana mean, ‘the premise is stupid’?”

Ric grinned. “You’ll see.”

The premise turned out to be extremely good-looking servers in absurdly tight T-shirts and short shorts. The blonde woman who led them to their booth was cheerful and curvy and almost spilled out of her tank top when she leaned over to pass out menus. Both Ric and Tria were mesmerized. Lio stared hard at the table-top and tried not to laugh.

When the hostess had departed, Ana smacked the back of Ric’s head. “Behave,” she said.

“Ow! Hey, Tria was looking too!”

“They were impossible to avoid,” Tria said with a grin.

Ana shook her head. “Pervs,” she said.

Lio examined the menu. Almost everything on it was fried or smothered in cheese, though there were a few salads buried in the middle. A hearty voice interrupted his pondering.

“Welcome to Hooters!”

Lio looked up, and his jaw dropped.

Their server stood about a head taller than Lio, with broad shoulders and chest tapering to a narrow waist. His skintight crop top outlined every muscle and exposed a set of abs that gave new meaning to the term “washboard.” That was as much of him as Lio could see from his position at the back of the booth.

It was just as well, for his heart’s sake.

The server gave them a thousand-watt smile. “My name is Galo, and I’ll be serving you tonight,” he announced.

It took every ounce of self-control Lio possessed not to leer.

“Hi Galo!” Ana and Ric said in unison. Tria elbowed Lio and waggled her eyebrows at him. Lio glared at her, fighting the blush he knew was spreading across his cheeks.

“You all need a minute?” the blue-haired beauty asked, order pad at the ready.

Ana glanced at Lio and pressed her lips together tightly. Lio could tell she was trying not to laugh at him.

“I think we do,” she replied. “But can we get some wings for the table?”

“Absolutely!” Galo beamed. “How many do you want?”

“Two dozen should do it.”

“And make them extra-hot,” Ric added.

“Will do!” Galo punched some keys on the order pad and added with a wink –

“I’ll bring you some water with those. You’ll need it!”

As Galo walked away, Lio caught sight of his obscenely tight booty shorts and muscular thighs. “Good god,” he muttered without thinking, and his companions burst into laughter.

“Wow, Lio, you’re like, tomato-red,” Ric chortled.

“Shut up,” Lio mumbled, hiding behind his menu.

“All right, let’s leave Lio alone,” Ana said, still chuckling. “I might get a salad to go with the wings.”

“I’m getting a burger,” Ric said.

Lio put the menu down. “Salad for me,” he said. He watched their sexy server approach, holding a loaded tray one-handed.

Tria nudged Lio. “Or maybe you want a different snack?” she grinned.

Lio rolled his eyes. “Funny.” And not at all untrue, he thought.

Galo set the tray on the end of the table with a flourish that sent the water in the glasses sloshing over the rims. “Whoops,” he said. “Here are your wings… and your water.” He set the glasses carefully in front of each of them. “What else can I get you?”

Tria’s grin turned evil, and Lio glowered at her. “Oh fine,” she sighed. “I’ll have the buffalo chicken sandwich.”

“I’ll have the Cobb salad,” Ana said.

“Cheeseburger for me, medium, no tomato,” Ric said.

Galo tapped the order pad, then looked expectantly at Lio. His eyes were insanely blue, Lio thought.

“And for you, sir?” Galo prompted after several seconds had passed.

“Oh sorry -- just a small salad,” Lio said, voice cracking on the last word.

Galo cocked his head. “That’s really all you want?” he asked. “Not a sandwich or anything? We do awesome burgers here.”

Lio made an effort to steady his voice. “I’m good.”

“And can we get a pitcher of Bud?” Ric asked.

Galo gave Ric a once-over. “Yeah, I’m gonna need to see some ID,” he said, sounding apologetic.

“Crap, I think I left it back at the dorm,” Ric said, making a show of feeling his pockets even though his wallet was clearly protruding from one of them.

“Nice try,” Ana scoffed. “I’ll take a coke when you get the chance, Galo.”

“Iced tea for me,” Tria said.

“Fine,” Ric grumbled. “Root beer.”

“Make that two,” Lio said. A nice cold drink was just what he needed at the moment.

Galo smiled brightly at Lio. “You got it!” he said. “I’ll be right back with those drinks.”

“We’ll look forward to it,” Tria said. As soon as Galo was out of earshot she added –

“Some more than others.”

Lio groaned and put his head on his outstretched arms. “You are evil,” he said, his voice muffled.

“No, that outfit is what’s evil,” Ana said, fanning herself with her napkin. “Did you see those abs? I could grate cheese on them.”

“Right? He’s not my flavor, but damn,” Tria said. “Lio, you should give him your number.”

“Absolutely not,” Lio said, his head still buried in his arms.

“Why not?” Ric asked around a mouthful of wing. “He’s hot, you’re single. It’s a no-brainer.”

Lio lifted his head. “He’s a stranger,” he said. “I don’t even know if we have anything in common.”

Ric shrugged. “Only one way to find out.”

“Besides, I’m too busy for dating.”

“Bullshit,” Tria said cheerfully. “There’s always time for a hookup.”

Lio grabbed a wing and focused on eating. The spices made his eyes water, but he welcomed the burn.

Galo returned with their drinks. “How are those wings?” he asked, looking at Lio.

“Delicious!” Lio’s study partners chorused.

“Hot,” Lio said.

Galo did that adorable head-tilt again. “Is that good or bad?”

“Very good,” Lio assured him.

Galo flashed that brilliant smile. “Great! Your entrees will be ready soon.”

Lio watched appreciatively as Galo walked away. “Nice butt, too,” Ana sighed, echoing Lio’s thoughts.

When Galo brought them their entrees, he set a plate of tacos in front of Lio. “I didn’t order these,” Lio said.

“Oh! My bad,” Galo said. “You ordered the small salad, right?” He paused. “You sure you don’t wanna keep the tacos? I won’t charge you for ‘em.”

The tacos did smell good. “Don’t they belong to someone else?” Lio asked.

“I can check.” Galo tapped on the order pad. “Nope, I entered the wrong thing. Sorry about that! I can get you your salad if you really want it.”

“That’s okay,” Lio said. “I’ll keep the tacos.”

“All right!” Galo grinned. “I think you’ll like ‘em, but if you don’t, just let me know and I’ll get you something else. On me,” he added.

Tria made a strangled noise, and Lio bit his tongue. This guy was killing him.

Lio did enjoy the tacos, although they were a little on the greasy side. He would have to do an extra-long run tomorrow to compensate. Galo’s delighted reaction to Lio’s approval was worth it, though.

“Glad you liked ‘em,” he said with one of those high-voltage smiles. “You all want any dessert?”

“I’m stuffed,” Ana groaned.

“Just the check,” Ric said.

Tria elbowed Lio. “You sure you don’t want something sweet?” she said.

Lio kicked Tria under the table. “Not tonight,” he said.

Galo printed up separate receipts for each of them. “Thank you for coming!” he said. “Hope to see you again soon!”

Ric looked at Lio and mouthed “number.” Lio ignored him.

“Thank you,” Lio said. “Have a good evening.”

“Thanks! You do the same!” Galo gathered the cash and receipts and walked away.

“How much did you tip?” Ana asked Tria.

“Thirty percent. Worth every penny. How about you, Lio?”

“About the same,” Lio said. He had actually tipped Galo fifty percent, but wasn’t about to let Tria know that.

“Liar,” Tria laughed.

Ric stretched. “I guess it’s back to the books, huh?”

“Let me hit the ladies first,” Ana said. “Tria, you need to?”

“Might as well.”

Ric went to the front of the restaurant to wait for them. Lio took his time getting up from the table, hoping for one more glimpse of Galo. He spotted the server across the restaurant, chatting with the hostess who had seated them. She was laughing at something Galo had said, tossing her hair and touching his arm. As she spoke, Galo glanced in Lio’s direction. Lio’s heart jumped, and he looked away.

Stupid, he thought. He probably had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Or several of each.

Lio went over to meet Ric. Best not to dwell on it, he thought. Best to return to campus and midterms.

A few minutes later Ana and Tria bounced up to them, wearing matching devilish grins. “What?” Lio said.

“Nothing,” Tria singsonged. “Let’s go!”

“ ‘Nothing’ my ass,” Ric said.

“Leave it,” Lio said. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what Tria and Ana had been up to, but he didn’t want to make a scene.

A week passed before Lio’s suspicions were confirmed. His phone rang just as he was leaving the chemistry lab. “Unknown caller,” the display read.

Instead of letting it go to voicemail, as he normally would, Lio picked up. “Hello?”

“Hey, uh… hi… Lio?” 

Lio recognized the booming voice immediately. “Yes?”

“I don’t know if you remember me… it’s Galo. From Hooters?”

Lio felt his knees weaken and leaned against the wall.

“I remember,” he said.


	2. Coffee Service

Lio emerged from his bedroom and held up two shirts. “Which one?” he asked his suitemates.

Meis looked over from where he was sprawled on the floor in front of the TV. “The blue button-down,” Meis said.

Gueira slipped behind Lio and snatched the shirt from his grasp. “Yeah, it makes your eyes look dreeeeeamy,” he drawled, fluttering his lashes and rubbing his cheek against one sleeve.

Lio grabbed at the shirt, which Gueira was holding just out of Lio’s reach. “Give it,” Lio snapped.

Gueira dropped the shirt onto Lio’s head. “You’re so cute when you’re nervous,” he said.

“Asshole,” Lio said, without any real heat. He was actually pretty fond of his suitemates. They regularly gave each other shit, but they always had each other’s backs when it counted.

“So, where are you meeting this stud again?”

“Campus Coffee,” Lio said, smoothing the front of the shirt. “Tucked?”

“No,” Meis and Gueira said in unison.

“Too stuffy,” Meis added.

“So why is he not taking you on a proper date?” Gueira asked.

Lio ducked into the bathroom and used the mirror to check his white-blond hair. It needed a trim, but it didn’t look too bad. He wished his skin wasn’t so pale.

“Coffee was my idea,” he said. “Less pressure, and my last midterm’s tomorrow morning.”

Lio recalled the phone call he’d received the day before. After Lio had said he remembered Galo, there was a brief pause. Then Galo said –

“So, tomorrow’s my day off and… I was wondering if maybe you’d want to maybe go out? With me?”

Lio found Galo’s nervousness completely adorable. “I would, but midterms are this week, so it’s kind of crazy,” Lio said. “I have an exam at 11 tomorrow, but I’m free after that.”

“So, we could do dinner?”

Lio propped one foot against the wall behind him. “Sorry… I have another midterm Friday morning. I should probably study,” he said.

“Oh.” Lio could feel Galo’s disappointment through the phone. Lio quickly said –

“But I could do coffee, if that’s okay.”

“Coffee would be great!” Lio smiled at Galo’s enthusiastic response. “Is there a place on campus? I can meet you over there to make it easier for you.”

And just like that, Lio had a date with the most handsome man he’d ever met.

“Nice move, forcing him to come to you,” Meis said.

“I didn’t – he offered, since I don’t have transportation.” Lio picked up his cellphone to check the time. “Shit, I better get moving.”

“Have fun,” Meis said, eyes on the television.

Guiera winked. “Be safe!”

“Shut up,” Lio said.

The campus coffeehouse was ten minutes from his dorm. Lio walked briskly, wishing he’d worn a jacket. The afternoon air had turned chilly.

He entered Campus Coffee at precisely 3 p.m. and looked around. No sign of Galo. Lio grabbed one of the few open tables and ordered a caramel macchiato. He texted Galo –

* _meet me inside got us a table_ *

Ten minutes passed, and still no reply. Lio frowned. Was he being stood up?

Just then, the door opened and Galo stepped in. He was wearing a battered leather jacket, faded blue jeans, and mirrored sunglasses. He took off the sunglasses and spotted Lio.

“Hey!” he said, sliding into the chair across from Lio. “Sorry I’m late – I got a little lost. This campus is huge!”

“You could’ve called me,” Lio said.

“I was going to, but someone asked me if I needed help, so I asked him where the coffee shop was.” Galo held up a hand in a sort of wave. “That guy, over there. He said he was headed this way, so he brought me along. People here are so nice.”

Lio frowned at the guy who returned Galo’s wave. He was almost as tall as Galo and had a football player’s build. Nice try, asshole, Lio thought.

“What can I get you?” Lio asked.

“Just a black coffee would be great,” Galo said, pulling his wallet out of his jacket pocket. Lio waved him off.

“My treat. You came out here, after all.”

“Okay!” Galo flashed one of his brilliant smiles. “But I’ll get the next round.”

Lio carried the steaming mug carefully back to the table and set it in front of Galo. “Thanks,” Galo said. “It’s weird to have someone waiting on me for a change.”

“How long have you been working at …. at the restaurant?” Lio asked. For some reason he felt a little embarrassed to say Hooters, though Galo didn’t seem the type to mind if people knew.

“About a year,” Galo said. “The pay’s not the best, but the people there are great, and I make really good tips.”

I’ll bet, Lio thought, the corners of his mouth twitching upward. They sipped their coffee for a few silent moments, then Lio asked –

“What do you usually do on your days off?”

Galo unzipped his jacket, revealing a tight black T shirt with a white logo in the upper right corner. CCFD, it said.

“Oh, a bunch of stuff,” he said. “I volunteer with the Central Community Fire Department – ”

Lio nearly choked on his coffee. “Wait,” he sputtered, “you’re a fireman?”

“Well… not quite,” Galo said, pushing back his blue bangs with one hand. “I’m still a trainee. I just got certified as an EMT, and I’m taking classes in fire science at the community college.”

“I didn’t know there was such a thing as fire science,” Lio said. “I’m kind of a scientist myself.”

“Really?” Galo lit up. “Like, what kinds of classes are you taking?”

“Physics and chemistry this semester,” Lio said. “I’m most interested in chemistry. I’m thinking of majoring in chemical engineering.”

“Wow, you must be super-smart,” Galo said.

Lio smiled slightly. “I guess.”

“I was never what you’d call a great student,” Galo said, “but I’m doing okay in my college classes. Probably because I’m so into it, becoming a firefighter, you know? It’s my burning passion!”

The way Galo said it, chest puffed out and eyes shining, made Lio laugh. “Unlike food service?” he teased.

“Well…” Galo shrugged, and they laughed together.

Conversation came much more easily than Lio thought it would. Before he knew it, an hour had passed. They ordered two more coffees. Lio told Galo about his studies and his suitemates, and Galo talked about his co-workers and shared a few of his funniest customer stories. Galo seemed to delight in making Lio laugh.

“Your whole face changes when you laugh, you know,” Galo said, resting his chin in one hand. “It’s beautiful. You’re really beautiful.”

Lio blushed. It was the first time anyone had called him beautiful. “Thanks,” he said. “You’re really beautiful yourself, though I’m sure you’ve been told that before.”

Galo ducked his head sheepishly. “Not by anyone special,” he said. His smile warmed Lio down to his toes. He reached out to where Lio’s hand rested on the table and touched his fingertips to Lio’s. The contact sent little shocks of warmth up Lio’s arm and through his chest.

“I know you’re busy, but I’d like to see you again, Lio,” Galo said.

“No busier than you,” Lio said. “And I’d like to see you again, too.”

Galo threaded his fingers through Lio’s and smiled. “Then we’ll make it work,” he said.


	3. Pizza for Two

Making it work proved to be a lot more difficult in reality. It was two weeks before Lio and Galo were able to coordinate their schedules for another date, this time for dinner. Lio was glad his midterms were over because for those two weeks, his concentration was shot. Visions of bright blue eyes, tight abs, and taut thighs kept intruding on his lectures and readings.

The day before their date, Lio’s phone buzzed during a physics lecture. He checked it under the table.

@ _You like pizza?_ @

Lio smiled.

* _Who doesn’t?_ *

@ _Ha ha, good point!_ @

@ _There’s this place near the firehouse that makes the best pizza ever! We can go there tomorrow if you want!_ @

Lio tended to frown on overuse of exclamation points in text communication, but it was so Galo that he didn’t mind it as much.

* _Sounds good. Can you pick me up?_ *

@ _Of course! 6 p.m. okay? I’ll text you when I get there! ❤️ _ @

Lio smiled even as he shook his head. Of course Galo used heart emojis without an ounce of shame.

* _See you then_ *

Lio felt like he’d smiled more in five minutes than he had in the weeks since he’d seen Galo last. He’d better watch it around Meis and Gueira or they’d never let him hear the end of it.

The bell signaling the end of class chimed, and Lio pocketed his phone and shoved his physics book into his backpack. As he was hoisting it over one shoulder someone poked him from behind, and he turned to face Ana.

“Damn, I hardly recognize you with that smile on your face,” Ana teased. “Your hot firefighter must’ve gotten in touch.”

Lio’s smile widened. “Jealous?”

“Hell yeah I am,” she said cheerfully. “Does he have a hot brother?”

“I’ll let you know.”

~ * ~ * ~

Meis and Gueira insisted that Lio needed a “money” second-date outfit, which was why Lio was currently staring at his reflection in a puffy white shirt complete with ruffled scarf. Meis had found it in the back of his closet and insisted it would be the perfect match for Lio’s black leather pants, jacket, and tall black boots that buckled up the sides.

“It softens the look,” Meis insisted, while Gueira made pirate noises and swung an invisible saber. Lio glared at both of them.

“It’s way too much,” Lio said. “I’m going out for pizza, not clubbing.”

“Yeah, eating pizza in a white shirt is asking for trouble,” Gueira said.

Meis folded his arms. “Look, Lio – you like this guy, right?”

“Yeah?”

“And you’re attracted to him?”

Lio’s face grew warm. “Well….”

Meis gestured to Lio’s outfit. “Then believe me, he will not be able to keep his eyes – or hands – off you in these clothes.”

“It’s only our second date! We haven’t… I mean… we didn’t….”

“Well, do you want to?”

Lio had thought of little else these past two weeks. Galo had given him a warm hug after their coffee date, but he hadn’t even tried to kiss Lio. And given Lio’s lack of experience in that area, he had been a little too nervous to initiate.

“I’d at least like a kiss goodnight,” he said, then snapped his mouth shut tightly. This conversation was going to come back to haunt Lio later.

“Trust me, you’ll get more than one tonight if you wear that. Now come here and let me put your eyeliner on.”

“Wait a minute.” Lio went into his bedroom and retrieved his lucky earring, a black metal triangle with rhinestone accents, from a dish on his dresser. He put it in and followed Meis into the bathroom.

With black eyeliner and rose lip gloss applied, Lio paced around the common room, checking his phone every few minutes. At 6:15, it buzzed.

@ _Sorry, traffic was bad! I’m in the parking lot by some big building with columns… maybe the library?_ @

Lio swallowed against the butterflies flying circles in his stomach.

* _On my way_ *

He was almost to the lot when he realized he hadn’t asked Galo what kind of car he should be looking for. Lio was about to take out his phone to text him when he saw the now-familiar gravity-defying shock of blue hair peeping above the second row of cars. He jogged down the row, rounded the corner, and stopped short.

Lio hadn’t thought it was possible for Galo to get any sexier until that moment, when he saw Galo in leather jacket and jeans standing next to a sleek black motorcycle. He ran up to Galo and asked –

“Is that a Suzuki Boulevard? I’ve never seen an all-black one.”

Galo grinned. “Yeah, the C90 B.O.S.S. You know bikes?”

“I know some. I’ve been trying to get my parents to buy me one, but my mother’s convinced they’re death-mobiles.”

“They can be, if you’re not careful. Which I am!” Galo added hastily. “I brought you a helmet and everything.” He held out two, one of which looked brand-new. “Blue or black?”

Lio took the shiny black one. “Thanks.” He was unaware he was bouncing in place until Galo put his hand on his shoulder. It was large and warm.

“Ready to ride?” he asked, blue eyes twinkling. They both put their helmets on. Galo settled onto the bike first, then gave Lio a hand up and onto the back seat.

“Hold on tight,” Galo said and started the engine. Lio clasped Galo’s waist, enjoying the feel of the weathered leather against his hands and Galo’s broad, solid back pressed against his chest.

The spring evening was a little chilly, but clear and dry, perfect conditions for a ride. Galo was true to his word, keeping within the speed limit and taking curves and corners carefully. It was still exhilarating. Lio tightened his hands around Galo on a particularly sharp turn and leaned forward into Galo’s back, and Galo pressed back against him. It made Lio shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature.

Galo pulled into the parking lot of a place called Pizza Chief. Ridiculous name, Lio thought, though he supposed it was no more ridiculous a name than Hooters. Galo helped Lio off the back of the bike, and as Lio took off his helmet, Galo leaned over and whispered in his ear –

“You look amazing.”

Lio felt his cheeks color. He would have to thank Meis later.

The pizzeria was crowded and lively. Galo greeted one of the servers with a complicated and enthusiastic handshake. “Mario, this is Lio,” Galo said, and Mario gave Lio a more straightforward handshake.

“Always glad to meet Galo’s friends,” Mario said. Lio felt a prickle of unease and wondered how many “friends” Galo had brought to this place.

Mario escorted them to a table in the back where it was a little quieter. A second server approached immediately, and Galo exchanged fist-bumps with him. Before Lio could even look at the menu, Galo asked –

“Hey Lio, wanna split an Inferno Volcano Margherita Megamax?”

Lio raised an eyebrow. “Depends. What exactly makes it volcanic?”

Galo shrugged. “I’ve asked Chief that same question a million times, and he won’t tell me. But I can tell you that it’s volcanically delicious.”

Lio laughed. “How can I say no to that?”

Galo ordered the pizza and a couple of root beers. “You remembered,” Lio said.

“I remember everything about that day,” Galo said. “You were wearing a gray hoodie and black jeans, and you kept blushing when you looked at me. I thought you were gorgeous.”

Lio felt himself blushing again. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked.

“Against store policy. My manager’s really strict about it, too. A couple of servers have been fired over it.”

Lio frowned. “That seems harsh.”

“I think it’s because it can be seen as sexual harassment, and since Hooters has had issues in the past because of our uniforms, the boss is extra-cautious. Which I think is good, to protect people on both sides of the table, you know.”

“I agree.” Lio took a sip of his root beer. “But Ana and Tria gave you my number, right? Wouldn’t that get you into trouble?”

“Heh… well, lucky for me, your friends were sneaky,” Galo said. “On their way out of the restaurant one of ‘em high-fived me a slip of paper with your name and number on it. I pocketed it quick.”

Lio fiddled with his straw. “Didn’t anyone notice? Like that hostess you were talking to?”

“Who… Jas? Nah, she’s cool.” Galo’s eyes twinkled. “We don’t date, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I wasn’t,” Lio protested. The lump in his stomach dissolved somewhat.

The server appeared with the pizza, which smelled heavenly, and some plates. Lio carefully extracted a slice, plated it, and picked up his knife and fork. Galo looked scandalized.

“You are not going to eat pizza like that,” he said.

“I’m wearing a white shirt,” Lio said by way of explanation.

“Yeah, that may not have been the best choice for a pizza date,” Galo teased.

“What about you?” Lio shot back, pointing at Galo’s light blue T-shirt.

“I happen to be a pro at eating pizza one-handed,” Galo said. “Watch and learn.” He flipped the corner of the slice over, cupped the pizza in one hand until its sides were almost touching, and took a big bite.

“See?” he said around the mouthful. “Easy.”

“Okay,” Lio said. He mimicked Galo’s motions and took a careful bite. It was hot enough to scald the top of his mouth, but the flavors were sublime. There was a spicy kick to the sauce that by the second slice was making his nose run.

“I see why this is called Inferno,” he said, grabbing a napkin and discreetly dabbing his nose.

“Isn’t it the best?” Galo had polished off half the pizza and was eyeing the two remaining slices.

“You can have one,” Lio said. “I’ll do well to finish a third.”

Galo didn’t have to be told twice. As he was pulling the slice free, he frowned and pointed at Lio’s shirt.

“Looks like you got hit,” Galo said. Lio looked down at the streak of sauce marring the pristine white fabric.

“Shit. Meis is gonna kill me,” Lio said. “Can you ask the server for some club soda?”

“I got a better idea,” Galo said. “Hey Mario! Can you get us a box for these leftovers?”


	4. Firehouse Tour

Whatever Galo’s idea was, it involved getting back on the bike. He drove them around the corner and down the street, turning into a driveway that ran alongside a big brick building with three sets of enormous garage doors. As Lio hopped off the bike and took off his helmet, Galo said –

“Welcome to the firehouse!”

Lio felt a little relieved -- for a minute, he had thought Galo was going to take him to his apartment. Lio didn’t know if he was ready for that. Meeting Galo’s firefighting colleagues seemed somewhat less daunting.

Lio raised one brow. “How exactly is taking me here going to help my shirt?”

“We got a washer/dryer,” Galo said. “And plenty of stain remover. That’ll fix you up in no time!”

“Are you sure they won’t mind?”

“Nah, I texted the captain – he says it’s fine as long as we stay out of the way if there’s a call. Here, can you carry the pizza?”

Lio took the box and followed Galo to the back of the building and up a set of steps to a metal door. Galo used a key and held the door open for Lio, who hesitated for a moment. Galo waved him inside, saying –

“It’s fine, really!”

Lio stepped inside and found himself in a narrow hallway. Galo closed the door and brushed by Lio. “Follow me,” Galo said.

He led Lio to the second doorway on the right, which opened into a sort of common room. A few people were sitting on couches and chairs watching television. And there was a short girl with pink-streaked blond pigtails sitting on the floor on the other side of the room, surrounded by what looked like mechanical parts.

“Hey Lucia!” Galo said.

“Yo, Galo,” the girl said without looking up. She held up one hand in an absent sort of wave.

The three sitting by the television turned at the sound of Galo’s voice. A man who dwarfed Galo in both height and muscle rose from the couch and clapped Galo on the shoulder.

“Hey rookie,” he boomed. “This the guy you won’t shut up about?”

“Varys!” Galo protested, his face flushed. Lio hid a smile behind his hand.

“Everyone, this is Lio. Lio, this smartass here is Varys, the lady is Aina, and the guy in glasses over there is Remi.”

“Hello,” Lio said.

“Welcome,” Varys said.

“Nice to meet you,” Aina said.

Remi pursed his lips. “Is that pizza sauce on your shirt?” he asked.

“That’s why we’re here,” Galo said. “Is the washer free?”

The girl Galo had called Lucia pushed herself up from the floor. “Just fixed it this morning,” she said.

“Do you really need to run it through the washer though?” Remi asked. “Why not just use the sink and spot-treat it?”

Galo looked at Lio. “Let’s try that first,” Lio said.

“Okay! Here, give it to me and I’ll get it started.”

Lio’s face grew warm. Aina swatted Galo, who yelped, and said –

“Galo, you idiot, he just met us and you’re asking him to strip in front of us? Not everyone likes going around shirtless as much as you do!”

“Sorry, sorry! I wasn’t thinking.”

“You rarely do,” Remi said. The others laughed, and Lio bit his lip to keep from joining them. Galo didn’t look at all upset, though.

“These guys love busting my chops,” Galo said with a grin. “Come on, I got a spare T-shirt in my locker. You can use the bathroom to change.”

Lio held out the pizza box. “What should I do with this?”

Galo took it. “I’ll stash this in the kitchen. No touching,” he growled at Varys, who was eyeing the box avidly.

Lio went into the bathroom and stripped off the shirt. Galo knocked, then opened the door just enough to pass the T-shirt through to Lio.

“Thanks,” Lio said, pushing the stained shirt into Galo’s hand.

“Come on through to the kitchen when you’re done,” Galo said. “It’s right across the hall.”

Lio examined the T-shirt Galo had given him. It was the same black shirt Galo had worn on their first date. He put in on, finding it was about three sizes too big for him. It smelled freshly laundered, and Lio found himself slightly disappointed. He took a couple of minutes to retouch his lip gloss and smooth his hair before joining Galo in the kitchen.

When Lio approached the sink, he saw that Galo had applied stain remover to the shirt and was carefully dabbing it with a washcloth. Galo looked over at Lio and chuckled.

Lio glowered at Galo. “What’s so funny?”

Galo coughed. “Oh nothing,” he said. “You just look really cute.”

Downgraded from amazing to cute, Lio thought. This was not the direction he had wanted things to go. “Never thought of you as domestic,” Lio said.

“Oh, I’m not really. But since I’m the rookie here, I’m always on laundry duty.” Galo showed Lio the stain, which was almost gone. “A few more swipes should do the trick,” Galo said, continuing to dab and rinse. “Afterward we can throw it in the dryer. Unless,” he amended, “it can’t go in the dryer?”

“It’s my suitemate’s shirt, so I don’t know,” Lio replied. “But we can check the label when you’re done.”

Galo was right – the stain was gone after a few more rinses. The tag confirmed it was fine to put it in the dryer, so Galo tossed it in on a low setting and pushed the start button. “That’ll take a bit,” Galo said. “I can keep showing you around while we wait.”

“Sure,” Lio said.

“You’ve already seen the kitchen and common room, so let’s go downstairs,” Galo said, taking Lio’s hand and leading him back through the common room and down a staircase Lio had not noticed before. As they descended, Lio asked –

“Doesn’t this place have a fireman’s pole?”

“This is a newish building, so no,” Galo said. “But I really wish we did!” He gestured to the two yellow fire trucks. “These are Huey and Dewey,” he said. “Lucia named ‘em. She’s our mechanic, you know.”

“That kid we met upstairs?”

Galo grinned. “She’s older than she looks, and she’s a genius with anything mechanical. She’s the one who helped me fix up my bike. I bought it used – that’s how I could afford it – and the last owner treated it pretty rough.”

“You would never know to look at it now,” Lio said. He paused and looked around. “So, where’s your locker?”

“Over here,” Galo said, guiding Lio to the opposite wall, where firefighting gear hung in open cubbies interspersed by metal lockers. Each locker had a name stenciled on it, and Lio realized with a start that he didn’t even know Galo’s last name. “Which one is yours?” he asked.

“That one.” The door Galo pointed to was labeled “Thymos.”

“Galo Thymos,” Lio said softly.

Galo beamed. “That’s me. And you’re Lio…?”

“Fotia.”

“Lio Fotia,” Galo repeated. He reached out and touched Lio’s cheek, fingers lingering along his jawline. Lio tilted his head into the contact, eyes fixed on Galo’s face, noting as Galo’s expression shifted from smiling to serious. Galo leaned down, and Lio found himself rising up on his toes to meet him. Just as their lips were about to touch, a screeching grinding noise echoed through the garage, and one of the doors started to open.

Galo jumped back. “Shit,” he said. “That must be the captain with Louie – that’s our third truck. We should get out of the way. Here – if we stay behind the line, we’ll be fine.”

Lio followed Galo along the back wall, around the corner and up the stairs, silently cursing the interruption.


	5. Goodnight Kiss

The interruptions continued from there. The moment Galo and Lio emerged from the staircase, Varys waved them over to the table, where a card game was under way.

“Come on and join us,” he said. “Lio, you play poker?”

“I play a little,” Lio replied. Truth be told, he played every weekend with Meis and Gueira, but he figured Varys didn’t need to know that.

“Actually,” Galo said, “we were about to check on Lio’s shirt…”

“C’mon rookie, you got time for a couple hands at least.” Varys pulled Galo into the seat next to him. Lio took the remaining empty seat next to Aina, who passed him the deck.

“Your deal,” she said.

One hand into the game, a stern, mustached man came into the room carrying a stack of pizza boxes. He was trailed by three more firefighters. “Room for one more?” he asked.

“Always room for you, Captain,” Galo said. “Lio, this is our captain, Ignis.”

Ignis gave Lio a firm handshake. “Be careful of these guys,” he said. “They’ll take every cent you have.”

Lio nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind, sir.”

Galo introduced Lio to the other firefighters, but Lio couldn’t process all the names. He was starting to feel overloaded.

After Lio played a few hands (winning one), he excused himself to check on his shirt. The dryer was buzzing when he entered the kitchen, so he retrieved the garment and headed for the bathroom to change. As he was buttoning the shirt, there was a knock on the door, and Galo stuck his head in, eyes closed.

“You decent?” he asked.

“Yes,” Lio said, and Galo opened his eyes. Lio handed Galo the borrowed T-shirt, which he had folded neatly. Galo took it with a grin.

“Sure you don’t want to keep it? It looked good on you.”

“I’d prefer one my size, thanks,” Lio said.

“Noted.” Lio noticed that Galo had put on his jacket and was carrying Lio’s.

“You ready to head out?” Lio asked.

“Aren’t you? You looked kind of overwhelmed back there.”

“Yeah,” Lio admitted. “So, do we need to say goodbye or something?”

“Already done,” Galo said, handing Lio his jacket. “They’re all into the game anyway, they won’t even notice we’re gone.”

The ride back to campus passed quickly. Lio’s hands were numb with cold by the time they pulled into the parking lot. When Galo helped him off the bike, he held on to Lio’s right hand and frowned. “They’re like ice,” he said. “I should’ve told you to wear gloves.”

“Aren’t yours cold?” Lio asked. Galo hadn’t been wearing gloves either.

“A little, but not like yours.” Galo put Lio’s hand between his own and squeezed it gently for a minute or two. “How’s that?”

Lio shivered at the feel of Galo’s callused palms against his hand. “Better,” he said, holding up his left hand. Galo smiled and gave it the same attention as the right.

“About tonight… sorry,” he said as he massaged Lio’s hand. “I didn’t mean for our date to turn into a big group thing.”

“It’s all right,” Lio said. “I liked getting to know that part of your life a little.” He looked into Galo’s eyes and added –

“But I’m glad we’re alone now.”

Galo met Lio’s gaze with a smile. “Me too,” he said. Galo placed Lio’s hand on his chest and asked –

“Lio… can I kiss you?”

In answer, Lio grasped Galo’s jacket and pulled him closer. “I’d be pissed if you didn’t,” he said, which made Galo chuckle.

“Better not disappoint, then,” Galo said, tipping Lio’s chin up with one finger and bending over slightly to meet him.

The kiss started as no more than a gentle press of lips, warm and full of promise. Lio committed the sensations to memory, then moved closer and opened his mouth slightly. Galo responded by nudging Lio’s mouth open wider and getting his tongue involved in the kiss, and Lio was pleasantly shocked at how good that felt. He stroked Galo’s tongue with his own, and the noise Galo made sent another delightful wave of heat through his midsection.

A few minutes later, Galo broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Lio’s. “Wow,” he breathed.

“Yeah.” Lio’s voice was shaky, and he realized he was trembling. Galo tightened his arms around Lio and rubbed his back.

“You’re cold,” Galo said. “You should get inside.”

“Wait,” Lio said and reached up for another kiss. Galo obliged for another thirty seconds or so before drawing back and holding Lio at arm’s length.

“We need to stop,” Galo said.

“Why?” Lio broke from Galo’s grasp and started kissing his neck.

“Because… because it’s cold out here, and I have an early class and a double shift at Hooters tomorrow. And… and you have classes… and…”

Lio smiled against Galo’s neck. “And?” he said between kisses.

“You keep doing that and I’m gonna take you home with me,” Galo said.

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Lio’s earlier hesitation had melted away. Going someplace warm and private where he could kiss Galo as much as he wanted was now at the top of his wish list.

Galo made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a groan as he pulled away from Lio. “Not tonight,” he said. “Soon though.”

“When is soon?”

“My next day off is Monday.”

Lio mentally ran through his schedule. “I can do that.”

“Great. If the weather’s good we can go for a long ride, then I’ll make you dinner.”

“Really? You can cook?”

“Well, I’m not a gourmet chef, but I can make a few things. Do you like curry?”

“Curry is not cooking.”

“Hey, if it involves chopping and stirring, it’s cooking in my book.”

“Fine. Curry it is. Now kiss me goodnight, Galo Thymos.”

They kissed slowly and deeply one last time. “Good night,” Galo said, stroking Lio’s hair. Lio reached up and ran his fingers over the shaved part of Galo’s head, noting with delight how it made Galo shiver.

“Good night,” Lio said. He watched Galo drive off, then walked quickly back to his dorm, arms wrapped around himself to ward off the chill night air.

The moment Lio entered the suite, Meis looked at him and grinned.

“Told you the shirt would work,” he said.

Lio blushed.

~ * ~ * ~ 

Monday dawned cloudy, and by the time Lio was up and dressed it was raining steadily. He came back from breakfast and slumped down on the sofa. He’d really been looking forward to the long ride Galo had mentioned, but on a day like today it would not be fun to be on a bike.

His phone buzzed, and Lio opened a text from Galo –

@ _Sorry, got called in to work. Three people out sick ☹_ @

@ _Should be done by 8, if that’s not too late for you_ @

Lio sighed and typed --

* _Not too late at all. Should I eat first?_ *

@ _Probably. Sorry!_ @

Lio frowned and sank deeper into the cushions. He supposed he could do some reading until his study group meeting, but he had zero motivation.

Gueira stumbled out of his room and flopped into the vacant armchair. “Mornin’,” he yawned. “What’re you sulking about?”

“I am not sulking,” Lio muttered, tapping one finger in tandem with his foot.

“Did Hooters Hottie cancel your date?”

Lio let out an exasperated sigh, wondering for the millionth time why he told his suitemates anything about his personal life. “No. He just moved it back. Had to go into work.”

Gueira ran his fingers through his bed-mussed hair, then leaned forward, fixing Lio with an unnerving stare.

“Lio,” he said, “as long as I’ve known you, you have never been the type of guy to wait around for shit to happen. But with this guy, seems like that’s exactly what you’re doing.”

Lio sat up. Much as he hated to admit it, Gueira was right. “I guess I just assumed I had to be the flexible one,” he said. “I have classes, but I don’t have to work, and Galo’s got two jobs and school.”

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t consider that,” Gueira said. “Just, you know, live your life. Any other Monday I’d find you at your desk with your nose in the books, not moping around on the couch. It’s kinda freaking me out, to be honest.”

Lio smiled a little. “I’m not feeling it today,” he said.

“Then go for a run or something.”

“It’s raining too hard.”

Gueira rolled his eyes. “Then go to the gym, dumbass,” he said. “You always say you feel better after a run.”

Right twice in one day. That had to be a record for Gueira, Lio thought. He pushed himself off the couch. “Fine. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Atta boy,” Gueira said.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

The run did help Lio’s mood somewhat. He did some research at the library, then met up with Ric and Tria, and they all went to Ana’s room to study. As the hours ticked by and 8 p.m. grew closer, Lio’s concentration began to waver. When he missed a third straight physics question, Tria groaned –

“What the hell is wrong with you, Fotia? You’re better than this.”

Lio gave himself a little shake. “Yeah, I know. Sorry.”

Ana poked Lio. “You’re thinking about your date later, aren’t you?” she teased.

“Maybe,” Lio admitted.

Ric yawned. “Whatever. I’m starting to lose it too. We’ve been at this for a while, maybe we should call it a night.”

“Sounds good to me,” Tria said, slapping her notebook shut. “Wanna go grab dinner? It’s your favorite – mystery-meatloaf.”

“Sounds disgusting. Let’s go.” Ric motioned to Ana and Lio. “You guys in?”

“Actually,” Ana said, “I might run over to Hooters for some takeout. I’m feeling like some hot wings.” She added –

“Want to join me, Lio?”

Lio glanced at his phone. 7:35 p.m. He slowly gathered his books, ignoring the oohing and kissing noises Ric and Tria were making. “I suppose,” he said.

At exactly 7:45, Ana pulled up to the curb in front of the entrance to Hooters. “Here you go,” she said to Lio.

“Wait. You’re not coming in?” Lio asked. “I thought you said you wanted wings.”

Ana shook her head and grinned. “Changed my mind,” she said.

Lio swallowed. “Uh, well… thanks for the ride,” he said.

Ana winked. “Go get your boy.”

Lio got out of the car and shut the door. As Ana drove off, he stared at the front door, tugged his leather jacket into place, and hoped he wasn’t making a huge mistake. Then he took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

The restaurant looked pretty busy. There were a bunch of people sitting in the waiting area, and the guy at the podium looked a little frazzled. He glanced over at Lio and said –

“Welcome to Hooters! Sorry, there’s a little bit of a wait right now, unless you want to sit at the bar?”

Lio took another deep breath. “Actually,” he said, “I’m looking for Galo. Is he here?”

The host gave Lio a knowing smile. “Yeah, but his section is full,” he said. “Sorry.”

“Oh no, I don’t want… We are… I mean, I’m meeting him,” Lio stammered. “So, um… can you tell him I’m here?”

The host looked dubious. “What’s your name?”

“Lio.”

The host gave Lio a relieved smile. “Oh, you’re Lio?” the host said. “Galo’s mentioned you. I’ll let him know you’re waiting.” He walked away, and Lio watched him head a little to the left.

Then, Lio caught sight of Galo several tables away. He was serving a couple pitchers of beer to a tableful of big, burly looking guys. One of them, a blond with ridiculously broad shoulders, looked familiar to Lio, and he realized with a start that it was Kray Foresight, the teaching assistant to his physics professor.

Kray was saying something to Galo, and he reached out and stroked Galo’s arm in a way that set Lio’s teeth on edge.

Lio wasn’t the only one disturbed by the gesture. Galo yanked his arm away and snapped a reply, his face red. Kray laughed as Galo turned away and stomped down the aisle, where the host caught up with him. He whispered in Galo’s ear, gesturing toward the front of the restaurant, and Galo’s expression softened. Galo nodded and made his way toward Lio.

“Hey Lio,” Galo said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. He looked tired. “What are you doing here? I totally could’ve picked you up.”

“I figured I’d save you the trip,” Lio said. “You almost done?”

“Yeah, I only have 15 minutes left on my shift. I’ll be right with you – just let me close out my tables.”

As Galo walked away, Lio noticed he was wearing a tank top that was knotted at the side. It wasn’t skintight like his crop top, but it still fit him very well. Lio admired Galo’s bare shoulders and wondered if the skin there was as smooth as it looked.

Lio found a spot on one of the benches near the door and sat down. He didn’t have to wait long before Galo emerged in gray sweatpants and his leather jacket.

“Let’s go,” Galo said, and Lio jumped up to follow him out the door. They entered the parking lot in silence. Galo definitely seemed preoccupied, Lio thought. He asked --

“Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“What? Oh, sorry,” Galo said, giving Lio a real smile. “Yeah, definitely. It’s been a long day, but I’ve really been looking forward to seeing you. Wait, did you eat?”

“Yes,” Lio said. Galo stared silently at Lio for several seconds.

“You’re lying,” he declared, turning around. “Come on, I’ll have Nante make you something to go.”

“It’s all right,” Lio protested. “I’m not hungry, really. We had a bunch of snacks while I was studying.”

Galo shrugged. “If you say so.” They resumed their walk toward the spot where Galo’s motorcycle was parked. As they passed a big red SUV, a voice called –

“Ah, Galo, there you are.”

Galo froze as Kray Foresight emerged from the SUV. Kray smiled and said –

“You left before I could give you your tip.”

“Shove it,” Galo growled.

Kray took a step toward Galo. “Now, now, is that any way to talk to an old friend?”

Galo clenched his fists and assumed a fighting stance. “Take one more step and you’ll regret it,” he said.

Lio was taken aback by this new, angry Galo. He put his hand on Galo’s arm, hoping to defuse the situation. “Galo,” he said softly.

That caught Kray’s attention. He gave Lio a once-over with narrowed eyes. “You look familiar,” Kray said. “Do I know you?”

Lio ignored Kray. “Let’s just go,” he said to Galo.

Galo shook off Lio’s hand and pointed at Kray. “Stay away from me,” he said, then took off toward his bike. Lio had to jog to keep up with him.

“See you again soon,” Kray called after them.

“Fucker,” Galo hissed. He opened the trunk and pulled out the black helmet first, handing it to Lio without a word. He stood with his own helmet in his hands, glancing back at the SUV. It was still sitting in the parking space, headlights on and motor running. Lio looked at Galo’s expression. It was no longer angry – instead, he looked almost afraid.

Lio realized that Galo was waiting for Kray to leave first.

A cold sliver of fear worked its way down Lio’s spine. What the hell had Kray done to Galo in the past?

It took a few minutes, but finally the SUV pulled out of the parking lot. Once its tail lights were no longer visible, Galo relaxed. He put on his helmet, then patted the passenger seat.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said. Lio swung himself into the seat, and Galo started the bike.

They drove for about 15 minutes, in the opposite direction from the college. Galo pulled into an apartment complex and parked. He helped Lio off the bike and took his hand, guiding him to a set of stairs. They walked up two flights and stopped at a door marked 3A. Galo unlocked it, then held it open for Lio.

“Welcome,” Galo said, shutting the door behind them. He flicked a light switch, and a fixture on the ceiling flickered to life.

Lio looked around the small space. The living room was just big enough to hold a sofa, coffee table, and television. A counter separated it from the tiny kitchen. To the left was a short hallway, which Lio assumed led to the bathroom and bedroom. It was cleaner than Lio had expected, with only a few magazines piled on the coffee table and a couple of dishes on the counter.

Galo hung his jacket on a hook in the wall by the door. He was still wearing his Hooters uniform, which made Lio tingle. “Here, let me take your jacket,” Galo said.

Lio shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to Galo, who draped it over his own. “Hey,” Galo said, “do you mind if I take a quick shower? I need to get the beer and grease off me.”

Lio imagined Galo standing naked and wet under a shower spray and felt himself blush. “Fine by me,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Make yourself at home,” Galo said. “Feel free to watch TV or read or whatever. I’ll be like five minutes, tops.”

Lio sat on the sofa and ruffled through the magazines, finding one on motorcycles. He flipped through it, only half paying attention. The other half of his mind was still fixated on the idea of Galo in the shower, mere feet away from where he was sitting. He shifted, finding his jeans were starting to become uncomfortably tight.

Galo emerged from the hallway, wearing a different pair of sweatpants, black with the CCFD logo stenciled over one hip. He was shirtless and barefoot and looked absolutely delectable.

Galo flopped onto the other end of the couch, running his fingers through his wet hair and pushing it out of his face. “Feeling better?” Lio asked.

“Much,” Galo said. “Thanks for being patient.” His smile was incandescent. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“So am I,” Lio said. He wanted badly to climb into Galo’s lap and kiss him senseless, but a bit of unease had wormed its way into his thoughts. He hated to ruin the mood, but he had to know.

“Galo,” he said. “That guy… Kray Foresight… who is he to you?”


	7. Shadow from the Past

Galo looked surprised. “You know Kray Foresight?” he asked.

“I don’t really know him well. He’s my physics professor’s teaching assistant,” Lio said.

Galo sank back into the couch. “So that’s what he’s doing back here,” Galo muttered.

“What do you mean?”

Galo raked a hand through his hair and clenched his jaw. Then he sighed and said –

“Kray Foresight is my ex.”

Lio closed his eyes, silently regretting asking the question. But he had, so he might as well know it all. He opened his eyes and asked –

“How long did you date?”

“A little over a year,” Galo said. “We broke up a year and a half ago. He was supposedly going to grad school in another state. I guess he came back.”

That raised a whole host of other questions, but Lio decided to address the one that was top of mind. The rest could wait. He bit his lip and asked –

“Is it really over?”

Galo nodded vigorously. “So completely over,” he said. “He was really bad for me.”

Lio slid a little closer to Galo and touched his hand. “Did he… hurt you?”

Galo looked away from Lio again. “Not the way you think,” he said. “But I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

“Of course,” Lio said. “Sorry.”

Galo squeezed Lio’s hand. “Don’t be. You were bound to be curious, after that stuff in the parking lot.” He threaded his fingers through Lio’s. “I just don’t want that bastard to ruin our time together.”

Lio smiled. “Agreed.” He moved even closer, until his leg was pressed against Galo’s. “Can I kiss you, Galo?”

Galo was quiet, and for a moment Lio worried that his bringing up Kray had irreversibly wrecked the mood. But then Galo said –

“Do you mind if I just hold you for a bit first?”

In response, Lio nestled himself into Galo’s lap and laid his head on Galo’s chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. Lio felt Galo wrap his arms around him and rest his chin on the top of Lio’s head. Lio could feel Galo relax into the embrace bit by bit, which was a relief. For his part, Lio felt warm and safe. It was really nice.

They stayed that way for several minutes, and from the regular rise and fall of Galo’s breathing Lio thought maybe he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his cheek against Galo’s chest, and Galo hummed in response.

“Your hair smells good,” Galo said, nuzzling the top of Lio’s head. “Like flowers.”

“Lavender,” Lio said. He couldn’t resist planting a few kisses along the well-defined line of Galo’s pectoral. That earned him another pleased hum, and he felt Galo thread his fingers through his hair, stroking it slowly.

“Hey.”

Lio raised his head and saw Galo smiling down at him with soft eyes. “I’ll take that kiss now,” Galo said.

Lio smiled in return. “You got it.” 

He straddled Galo’s hips, rose up on his knees, and kissed Galo as hard as he could. Galo responded instantly, cradling Lio’s face in his hands, his lips pliant. Lio’s hands mirrored Galo’s, running his fingers along Galo’s jaw, then cupping it as he opened his mouth over Galo’s. 

Galo slid his hands into Lio’s hair, clasping the back of Lio’s head, his tongue stroking Lio’s in slow circles. Lio returned each stroke, grasping Galo’s shoulders, pushing their bodies closer together, reveling in the heat that was building between them. He sank down just enough to brush his clothed erection against Galo’s, making them both gasp, and Galo grabbed Lio’s hips to still them.

“Wait, wait,” Galo panted. “We didn’t really talk about this.”

That was the last thing Lio expected Galo to say. He wrapped his arms around Galo’s neck. “Do you want to stop?”

Galo kissed Lio gently. “Nope,” he said, lips brushing Lio’s as he spoke. “But it’s only our third date, and I don’t want to rush things.”

Lio felt his face flame. “You mean you don’t want to rush me?” he asked. Could Galo tell how inexperienced he was?

Galo’s hands moved up to Lio’s waist. “Well, partly. But it’s mainly me.” His face screwed up in an expression Lio assumed meant he was thinking hard. Then he said in a rush –

“I really, really like you Lio, and I want to keep seeing you and getting to know you, and I don’t want having sex too soon to screw any of that up, you know? What we have going, it’s really important to me.”

Lio was touched by that. “I really like you too, Galo,” he said. “And I’m really attracted to you. I liked what we were doing, and I’d like to do more if that’s okay with you.”

Galo squeezed Lio’s waist. “Well,” he said with a bit of a smirk, “I wouldn’t say no to some more kissing.”

“Good. Neither would I,” Lio said, leaning over Galo.

~ * ~ * ~

The next morning, Lio had physics. He thought about skipping the class, but it was a tough subject, so he couldn’t really afford to miss any lectures. He took his time walking to class, hoping fervently that Kray wouldn’t be in attendance that day.

Of course, Kray had to be the first person Lio saw when he entered the classroom. He slid into his seat, trying hard to avoid Kray’s gaze, but it was no use. Lio could tell from Kray’s expression that he’d recognized Lio immediately.

He tried to pay attention during class, but every time he glanced over at Kray, he was staring at Lio with a slight smile. It was more than a little unnerving. He gritted his teeth and did his best to focus on the lecture. It didn’t help that his professor was a droner, or that the room was overly warm, conditions that made taking a nap almost irresistible.

The end-of-class chime sounded, and Lio swept his books into his backpack, hoping to make a quick exit. But as he shouldered the pack, he heard a voice call –

“Lio Fotia? May I see you for a moment?”

He turned and saw Kray coming toward him. Ana looked at Lio and raised one eyebrow. Lio shook his head and said to her –

“I’ll meet you outside.”

Lio breathed deeply and kept his voice polite. “Yes, Mr. Foresight?”

Kray tilted his head. “You don’t have to be so formal,” he said. “I’m not a professor yet.”

Lio stood in silence, waiting for Kray to state his business. Kray sighed and said –

“I wanted to apologize for last night. I’m afraid I must have made a dim impression on you.”

Lio shrugged. “I don’t even know you,” he said.

“But you seem to know Galo quite well.”

Lio felt his temper flare. “That’s really none of your business,” he said. “Do you have something class-related to discuss with me? Because if not – ”

He was pleased to see Kray’s expression change to something more contrite. “You’re right,” Kray said. “But I’d like to say one thing, if I may. I’m sure Galo told you we used to be… quite close?”

Lio could feel himself blushing and cursed silently. “Ah, he did,” Kray said. “Well, I feel badly about how I behaved toward him. Would you give him my apology next time you see him?”

That both surprised and irritated Lio. What was this guy’s game anyway? “Why don’t you tell him yourself?” he asked.

Kray scratched the back of his head. “If you recall, he told me quite clearly to stay away from him. I’d rather respect his wishes.”

Wonder why you didn’t do that last night, Lio thought. “Fine,” he said aloud to Kray. “Anything else?”

“Yes. You did quite well on your midterm,” Kray said with a smile. “Keep up the excellent work and know that I’m here if you need any help.”

“Sure.” Confused and unsettled, Lio exited the classroom and met Ana in the hall. “What did he want?” Ana asked.

“Nothing important,” Lio replied. “Come on, we’re gonna be late for chem lab.”

~ * ~ * ~

Galo met Lio for coffee on campus that afternoon. Galo was wearing a red hoodie with the hood up instead of his usual leather jacket, and he didn’t remove the hood until he sat down. Lio was glad he’d found a table in a quiet corner in the back.

“How are you?” Lio asked, reaching across the table to clasp Galo’s hand.

“Pretty good.” Galo’s smile wasn’t as wide as usual, but he sounded cheerful enough. “My morning classes went well. How about you?”

“I’m all right.” Lio paused. “I had physics this morning.”

Galo’s lips tightened into a thin line. “Was _he_ there?”

“Yes. And he asked me to tell you that he apologizes for last night.”

Galo snorted. “He’s so full of crap,” he said, taking a big swig of his cappuccino. It left a foamy mustache on Galo’s upper lip, and he swiped it away with his tongue, distracting Lio momentarily. Lio really didn’t want to talk about Kray anymore, so he said --

“Anyway, that’s what he said, and I told you like I said I would.” Lio finished off his own cappuccino, set the cup down, and said –

“Now let’s talk about something more pleasant… like our next date.”

Galo grinned. “Excellent idea,” he said.


	8. Closer

For the next few weeks, Lio and Galo managed to see each other almost every day, snatching bits of time between work and classes and spending the occasional day off together. On one of those days, Lio had given Galo a tour of his campus that ended at his dorm room, where he had introduced Galo to Meis and Gueira. Lio was grateful that Gueira only made one salacious comment the whole time they were there.

Over countless cups of coffee, Lio told Galo about his parents and his childhood. He had always been serious and studious, and those qualities had helped him land a partial scholarship to Central College. At first, Galo was a little more reticent about his past, but eventually he did tell Lio that his parents had died when he was young, and he had been raised by his grandmother.

“That must have been hard,” Lio said, covering Galo’s hand with his own.

“It wasn’t so bad,” Galo said. “My grandma loved me a lot. She’s the one who got me into motorcycles by giving me my grandpa’s old bike.”

“No kidding. What happened to it?”

“Crashed it screwing around,” Galo said. “Broke my arm. I was really lucky it wasn’t worse.” He scratched the shaved part of his head. “I was kind of a wild kid.”

Lio smiled, picturing Galo as a bad-boy teenager. “I can imagine.”

They spent a lot of time riding around town on Galo’s motorcycle. It took Lio a solid week of dropping hints and a day of outright begging, but he finally convinced Galo to give him a motorcycle lesson. Lio met Galo at Hooters one Friday night after closing, when the parking lot was virtually empty. Lio sat on the bike while Galo ran through the basics.

“Okay, this is your throttle,” Galo said, guiding Lio’s right hand to the corresponding handle on his motorcycle. “It has a light touch, so be careful with it. The clutch you shift with your left hand, here.”

Lio touched the lever, memorizing its position. “Brakes?”

“Front brake is this lever on the right, and rear brake is your right foot pedal. Make sure you engage the rear brake first, then the front. And go easy on them – they’re really responsive.”

“Got it.” Lio bounced in the seat. “Can I give it a try?”

“Sure, as long as you stay in the parking lot. And be careful!”

Lio started the engine and couldn’t resist revving it a little. Galo shook his head, but Lio saw he was smiling. Lio pushed the clutch and touched the throttle, and he was off.

He completed two slow circuits around the parking lot, getting the feel of the bike. He longed to go faster, but he didn’t want to freak Galo out. When he pulled up next to Galo, he realized they’d drawn a crowd of Galo’s co-workers, who all applauded when Lio swung himself off the bike.

“Galo, you actually let someone else ride your bike,” one of the servers said. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“When’s it my turn?” the busty blonde named Jas asked. Lio tried not to glare at her.

“A quarter to never,” Galo said. “I’ve seen the way you drive.” Everyone laughed, including Jas.

After a few minutes of good-natured teasing, everyone headed for their respective cars, leaving Galo and Lio alone. Lio slipped behind Galo and put his arms around him.

“Thanks,” he said, squeezing Galo’s waist. Galo turned to face Lio and said --

“My pleasure.”

They kissed, and Galo pushed Lio’s hair back from his face. “Your hair looks almost green in this light,” Galo said.

Lio frowned. “Like, mold green?”

“No, no,” Galo laughed. “More like mint green. A pretty green.”

“You’re so weird,” Lio said, standing on tiptoe for another quick kiss. Galo stroked Lio’s cheek and said –

“So, it’s really late.”

“Yes.”

Lio assumed Galo was leading up to taking Lio back to the dorm and his heart sank a little. While he and Galo had ended many of their dates with lengthy makeout sessions on Galo’s couch, they hadn’t progressed any further than that.

After the conversation they had the night they talked about Kray, Lio was extra-sensitive to Galo’s need to take their physical relationship slowly. But Lio was ready to move to the next level, and he had no idea how to broach the subject without feeling like he was pushing Galo. It was more than a little frustrating.

“Hey, are you there?”

Lio blinked. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you want to come back to my place,” Galo said.

Lio couldn’t quite believe his ears. “I thought you said it was late.”

“I know.” Galo ran a thumb over Lio’s lower lip. “You could stay. If you want.”

Lio’s heart pounded. “I want,” he said, kissing Galo’s thumb.

Galo gave Lio one of his brightest smiles. “Then let’s go.”

~ * ~ * ~

Lio had gone home with Galo often enough after his shifts at Hooters for them to have developed a routine. Galo would almost immediately jump in the shower, and Lio would go into the kitchen and make them tea. Sometimes they would curl up on the sofa together and drink it, and sometimes it would go cold on the coffee table while their mouths engaged in more pleasant pursuits.

Tonight would be a no-tea night, Lio decided. He took his boots off while Galo showered and draped himself on the sofa in what he hoped was an alluring pose. Then, feeling foolish, he assumed a normal seated position. Maybe he should make tea after all – it would give him something to do besides wait and be nervous.

As Lio started to get up to go into the kitchen, Galo entered the living room, and Lio’s brain stuttered to a halt. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, and his hair hung soft and damp over one side of his face. Just the sight of him made Lio’s mouth water. He swallowed, dropped back onto the couch, and said –

“I suddenly feel overdressed.”

Galo’s grin was definitely on the wolfish side. “I can help you with that,” he said, crossing the room in two long strides and sitting close to Lio.

Lio felt his cheeks flush. “Please do,” he said.

Galo leaned in for what Lio thought was going to be a kiss. Instead, Galo slipped his hands under the hem of Lio’s black T shirt and began to slowly slide it upward. Lio raised his arms so that Galo could slip the shirt over and off. They kissed, bare chests brushing together, and the sensations made Lio hum low in his throat.

“C’mere,” Galo said. He pulled Lio over to straddle his lap, trailing kisses down his throat. Lio gasped as Galo’s teeth scraped a sensitive spot in the crook of his neck. As Galo drew back, Lio said quickly –

“Didn’t hurt. Don’t stop.”

Galo smiled and returned his attention to Lio’s collarbone, where he alternated quick little kisses and nips, making Lio squirm against him. Lio ran his hands slowly up Galo’s well-muscled back, then down, ending at Galo’s briefs. He tucked the tips of his fingers just inside the waistband and smiled as Galo’s breath caught.

“Evil,” Galo said against the hollow of Lio’s throat. Lio could feel his smile against his skin.

“Want me to stop?”

“Nope.”

Lio slid his hands further into Galo’s briefs, stroking the small of Galo’s back, then dipping lower, drawing an appreciative noise from Galo that made Lio feel the need to be free of his pants immediately. As if reading his mind, Galo said –

“Let’s get you out of these.” He ran his hands along the leather sheathing Lio’s thighs. Lio shivered and said –

“It’s a little chilly in here. Can we maybe go someplace warmer?”

Galo’s face fell, and Lio mentally smacked himself. “Oh sorry!” Galo said. “I wasn’t thinking, I tend to keep it cool in here, I can turn the heat on, just give me a sec --”

So much for being coy. Lio saw he was going to have to take a more direct approach. When Galo tried to get up from the couch, Lio tightened his thighs around Galo’s waist and said –

“Don’t you dare move, Galo Thymos… unless it’s to take me to your bedroom.”

He grinned at how quickly Galo’s expression shifted from worried to gleeful. “Yes, boss,” Galo said, sweeping Lio into his arms and carrying him into the hall.


	9. Irresistible Force

Lio had only been in Galo’s bedroom once, when he had borrowed a sweatshirt for the ride back to campus one particularly cold evening. It was messier and more colorful than the rest of the apartment, with clothes spilling out of dresser drawers and big posters advertising different fire company fundraisers and a stuffed owl perched on the top of a bookshelf. (“Gift from Varys and Lucia,” Galo had explained with an eyeroll. “They think my job at Hooters is hilarious.”)

But right now all Lio could focus on was the bed. It was queen-sized and had way more pillows than Lio would ever have expected Galo to own. Galo sat Lio on the edge of the bed, then crouched in front of him, going to work on the top button of his pants. It was a little tricky to undo, and as Galo struggled, Lio couldn’t resist teasing him.

“Need a little help?”

“Shh.” 

Lio was more than happy to obey, especially when Galo followed the command with a kiss. A few seconds later, Galo managed to free the button, then Lio’s zipper. He tugged Lio’s pants down halfway, then carefully worked each leg free as Lio watched, enjoying the sight of Galo on his knees. 

Galo folded the pants and set them aside, then took Lio’s left foot in his hand and kissed the arch. It tickled, and Lio tried to smother the giggle that threatened. Galo slowly kissed his way up the inside of Lio’s leg, his mouth trailing fire. When he reached the junction of thigh and groin, Galo paused and lifted his head, eyes gleaming in the dim light from the hallway.

“Wait. Are you wearing a thong?” he asked.

Lio felt his cheeks redden. “Leather pants,” he said, a bit breathlessly. “Too tight for briefs.”

“Sexy.” Galo ran his fingers along the side straps. “Can I take it off?”

“Hell yes,” Lio replied.

Galo hooked his fingers under the straps and pulled the thong down, and Lio hissed as his erection bobbed free. “You okay?” Galo asked.

Lio blushed harder as he said –

“I will be once you touch me.”

Galo gave a smile that could power a city. He gently brushed Lio’s length with his fingertips, and Lio gasped at the amazing ache that simple touch sent through him. He didn’t think it was possible to want something as much as he wanted Galo’s hand around him, stroking him to climax.

Then Galo lowered his lips to the tip of Lio’s dick, and Lio realized there was something he wanted more.

“Galo, god,” he groaned as Galo took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and over. He released it and glanced up at Lio, who growled –

“Don’t stop.”

Galo’s grin was a knife-flash. He licked Lio’s shaft from root to top, then took the length into his mouth. Lio cried out, hips bucking, one hand clenching the covers, the other sinking into Galo’s hair, gripping tight. Galo responded by taking Lio in deeper, and Lio arched his neck and moaned Galo’s name. Lio’s pleasure was building fast, and he gasped –

“Galo… not gonna last…”

Galo hummed and picked up the pace, and Lio came so hard his vision whited out. He felt Galo release him, and he fell backward on the bed, enjoying the few moments of utter, thoughtless bliss. Lio threw one arm across his sweaty forehead and waited for his breathing to slow before opening his eyes.

Galo was still between his legs, looking happy and just the slightest bit smug. There was a tiny spot of white at the corner of his mouth, and Lio leaned over and wiped it away with his thumb. He licked his thumb, enjoying the way the gesture made Galo’s eyes go dark and molten.

Lio pulled himself fully onto the bed, and Galo joined him, laying alongside and pulling Lio to him. They kissed, and Lio felt Galo’s erection grinding against his hip.

“Your turn,” Lio said, tugging at the waistband of Galo’s briefs. Galo put his hands over Lio’s and helped him pull the fabric over and down. Once the briefs were tossed over the side of the bed, Lio pushed Galo onto his back and stared at his enormous erection.

“Wow,” Lio said.

This time it was Galo who blushed. “Yeah,” he said. “I maybe should’ve warned you.”

Lio wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. He straddled Galo’s legs, bent down, and began to mimic what Galo had done to him. Just the head alone filled Lio’s mouth, and when Lio tried to take in more, he went too fast and it hit the back of his throat. He gagged, which set off a coughing fit. Galo sat up, rubbing Lio’s back as Lio swore between bouts of hacking.

“Dammit,” Lio said, swiping away the tears the coughing had brought on.

“It’s okay,” Galo soothed.

“I’m such an idiot.”

“You aren’t,” Galo said. “You’re wonderful.”

Lio pressed his forehead to Galo’s chest. “I’m kind of new at this, if you hadn’t already guessed.”

Galo stroked Lio’s hair. “Wanna stop?” Galo asked.

“Fuck no.” Lio gave Galo a little shove backward into the pillows, some of which scattered to the floor. He smirked at Galo, whose expression mingled surprise and delight, and said –

“I’m a quick study.”

This time Lio took things slow, kissing his way down and around Galo’s cock before gently suckling the tip. The groan that drew from Galo made Lio smile. He lifted his head enough to make eye contact with Galo.

“Lube?”

Galo blinked. “Sure,” he said. He rolled to one side and fished a tube out of the drawer of his nightstand. Lio took it and squeezed a generous amount in one hand.

“Ready?” he asked Galo.

“Are you kidding?”

Lio grinned. He bent over Galo’s erection and took the head into his mouth again while wrapping a hand around the length. He worked mouth and hand together, reveling in the way Galo moaned and hissed and writhed beneath him. The sounds Galo made got Lio all worked up again, and he felt his erection return with a vengeance.

It wasn’t long before Galo groaned –

“Lio… ’m so close…”

His own arousal gave Lio a wicked idea. He released Galo and grabbed another handful of lube to use on himself. He then straddled Galo and pressed his dick to Galo’s, taking both firmly in hand. It took two strokes before Galo’s back arched as he cried --

“Shit… Lio… Lio!”

Lio went off right after Galo, his spend mingling with Galo’s on his fingers. After their breathing had slowed, Lio smiled at Galo, who gazed back with glazed eyes and an adorably dopey grin.

Lio held out his hand, wiggling his soiled fingers. Galo reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his briefs, using them to wipe Lio’s hand. Once he finished, Galo kissed Lio, slow and deep, then said --

“That was really fucking great.”

“For me too.” Lio kissed Galo’s jaw, then his neck. He rested his head on Galo’s shoulder, his eyes drooping.

“Sleep,” he said, and Galo chuckled.

“Sleep, then,” he said, laying back with Lio draped over his chest. By the time Galo had pulled a blanket over them, Lio was out.

~ * ~ * ~

Lio was awakened by a shaft of sunlight in his eyes. He groaned and nestled against Galo’s chest. Galo’s arms tightened around Lio, and Lio felt him press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Morning,” Galo said around a yawn. Lio felt him lean over and grab something off the nightstand – probably his phone.

“What time is it?” Lio asked.

“Seven. You got any classes this morning?”

“Not until 11.”

“Lucky. I’ve got one at nine.”

Lio snuggled against Galo. “Skip it,” he said, lips brushing against Galo’s skin.

“Can’t. Got a quiz.”

Lio nuzzled Galo’s chest. “Skip it.”

Galo chuckled, and Lio could feel the rumble of it against his cheek. “You’re a bad influence.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Nope.”

Lio grumbled wordlessly and sat up. “Fine. I’m using your shower, then. Make me coffee.”

Galo gave him a grin and a little salute. “Yes, boss.”

Galo’s shower was tiny, but the water was hot and the pressure delightfully high compared with the dorm showers. Lio took his time scrubbing himself down, then washed his hair, grateful Galo had a decent conditioner in addition to shampoo. Once finished, he grabbed the spare towel from the wall rack, dried off, and wrapped it around his waist. There was no hair dryer in the bathroom, which was puzzling. No way Galo could maintain that hairstyle without one, Lio thought.

He walked into the living room to ask Galo about the hair dryer, and saw Galo standing in the kitchen, phone to his ear and a scowl on his face. “What is it?” Lio asked.

Galo put the phone down. “Apparently I got a call late last night,” he said.

“From Kray.”


	10. One New Message

“You got a call from Kray,” Lio repeated in disbelief.

“Yes.” Galo put the phone on the counter and glared at it.

“Did he already have your number?”

“Nope.”

That chilled Lio. “So, what did he say?”

Galo tapped the phone screen a few times. “Listen for yourself,” he said.

The tinny sound of Kray’s message filled the kitchen. “Hello Galo,” it began.

“You told me to stay away, and I have tried. But… I can’t stop thinking about you… how things ended between us. I want to see you… to explain and apologize. We can meet somewhere public, perhaps the coffee shop at Central College, and talk… if you’ll agree to. I hope you will…. Please call me at this number and confirm. Thank you.”

Galo pushed his hair back in an agitated motion. “How the hell did you get my number?” he asked the phone.

“You know,” Lio said, “it might be time for a restraining order.”

Galo shook his head. “It’s not like he’s threatening me or anything,” he said.

“He’s stalking you!”

“I wouldn’t go that far. He doesn’t even know where I live.”

“You don’t know that.” Lio blew out an exasperated breath. “There has to be something you can do.”

Galo’s expression turned neutral. “There is,” he said, turning toward the coffee pot. “I can pour you a cup of coffee. Then I can take a shower.”

“But –”

Galo held up a hand. “Coffee first,” he said, handing Lio a steaming mug. “Hey, your hair’s still wet. Do you wanna use my hair dryer?”

Lio clenched his fists, then decided to table the subject for the moment. “That’d be great,” he said. “Where is it?”

“On top of the dresser. There’s a brush there too. Need anything else?”

Lio took a sip of coffee and made a face at how strong it was. “How about some sugar?” he asked.

Galo pulled a couple of packets out of a nearby drawer and handed them to Lio with a spoon and a kiss to Lio’s forehead. “I’ll be out in a minute,” Galo said, and ducked into the hallway.

Lio took a few gulps of coffee and went into the bedroom to dry his hair. By the time Galo was out of the shower, Lio was dried and dressed and sitting on the couch sipping the remnants of his coffee. He listened to the sounds of Galo drying and styling his hair, trying not to think about the way Kray’s voice had sounded on the message, so sleek and assured, like he knew Galo wouldn’t – or couldn’t – say no to him.

Worse, it seemed Kray was right.

Galo walked across the living room to the kitchen and poured some coffee into a large travel mug. “You ready?” he asked Lio.

Lio set his cup on the coffee table. “Galo, what are you going to do?” he asked.

Galo tilted his head. “Take you home, then go to school,” he said, as if it was obvious.

Lio gave an exasperated sigh. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Galo scratched the side of his head and avoided Lio’s gaze. “I don’t know yet,” he said.

Lio stared at Galo. “You’re going to meet him,” he said. Something dark and foul coiled in his gut.

Galo pulled on his jacket and picked up his travel mug. “We’re gonna be late,” he said, still not looking directly at Lio.

“Galo, come on, talk to me.”

Galo stood silently for a moment, then raised pleading eyes to Lio’s. “It’s just… I can’t think about any of this right now,” he said. He rested a hand on top of Lio’s head. “Later, okay?” he asked softly.

Lio took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said. “Text me when you’re out of class.”

“I will.”

~ * ~ * ~

As his ancient history professor gabbed on about the Peloponnesian War, Lio checked his phone under his desk for what had to be the twelfth time. It was after 2 p.m., so he knew Galo had been done with classes for a couple hours. And he wasn’t supposed to be at the firehouse until 4.

Why hadn’t Galo texted him yet?

Keeping the phone under the desk, Lio typed –

_* In history bored out of my mind. Miss you. *_

He hit send before he could overthink the message. A few painfully long minutes later his phone vibrated.

_@ Miss you too. Can we meet for coffee after your class? @_

Lio felt a wave of relief.

_* Class ends in a few minutes. Can you get here in 10? *_

_@ No problem. See you soon! xoxo @_

Such a cheeseball, Lio thought fondly.

Ten minutes later, Lio was walking up to Campus Coffee. Galo was standing outside, his bright blue hair a beacon amid the crowd of students milling around. It was the first truly warm day of spring, so Galo’s leather jacket hung open, exposing his tight black CCFD T-shirt. Lio remembered running his lips and fingers over that splendid chest the night before and smiled.

“Hey,” he said.

Galo beamed. “Hey. Isn’t this weather great? You wanna sit outside?”

“Definitely.”

The handful of outdoor tables were already occupied, so Galo and Lio got their cappuccinos to go and found a spot on a nearby bench. Galo sat close enough to press his leg against Lio’s, and Lio’s stomach did little flips at the contact.

“I’m so glad you stayed last night,” Galo said.

Lio rubbed his leg against Galo’s. “Me too.”

“Did your roommates give you a hard time this morning?”

Lio had tried sneaking in as quietly as possible, hoping Meis and Gueira were both sleeping in. No such luck.

“No,” he said.

Galo laughed. “You’re so lying.”

“How do you know?”

“Your forehead does this little crinkle thing when you lie.”

“It does not!”

“It’s really cute.”

Lio gave Galo a little shove. “Shut up.”

Galo set his coffee cup on the arm of the bench. “Make me,” he said with a sly grin.

Lio cupped Galo’s chin in one hand and pulled him into a lingering kiss. Galo tasted of coffee and sugar and cinnamon, and Lio couldn’t get enough. If only they weren’t in public….

Galo broke the kiss. “Lio,” he said, pressing their foreheads together. “You make me so happy.”

“I’m glad,” Lio said. “Because I like you a lot. And you deserve to be happy.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their coffee. Once Lio had finished his, he rested his head on Galo’s shoulder, and Galo put his arm around Lio and pulled him close. Lio let his thoughts drift, enjoying the sun on his face and the warmth of Galo against him.

Then Galo sighed. “I really hate to break this up,” he said. “But I have to leave soon. And I promised we would talk about that stupid message. So….”

Lio lifted his head and took Galo’s hand. “Did you decide?”

Galo squeezed Lio’s hand. “Yes. And actually, I’m going to need some help from you.”

“Of course,” Lio said.

“You only have morning classes tomorrow, right?”

Lio nodded.

“So, I’m gonna meet with Kray tomorrow.”

Lio dropped Galo’s hand. “Why?” he asked.

Galo waved his newly freed hand. “Lio, I have to. I owe it to --”

“You don’t owe him a damn thing,” Lio snapped.

Galo grabbed Lio’s shoulders. “Listen to me,” he said. “I owe it to myself to make it clear once and for all that I’m done with him. That that part of my life is over. And I know if I say those exact words to Kray, he’ll get the message.”

Lio folded his arms. That black feeling was back in his gut. He knew it was jealousy, and it was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it.

“How do you know he’ll stop?” he asked. “He seems like he’s obsessed with you or something.”

Galo held Lio’s gaze. “I need you to trust me,” he said.

“It’s him I don’t trust,” Lio muttered.

Galo squeezed Lio’s shoulders. “I don’t trust him either,” Galo said. “Which is why I wanna keep the meeting short. We’re supposed to meet at 3 tomorrow, so can you come into the coffee shop at 3:15?”

“Gladly,” Lio said.

“Good,” Galo sighed. He kissed Lio gently, curling one hand around Lio’s nape and stroking the short hair there. He pressed his cheek to Lio’s and whispered –

“I’ll be glad when this is all over.”

You and me both, Lio thought.


	11. Turned Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for sticking with this silly little fic that has somehow become an epic. *sweats* Thanks for all the comments and kudos, they make me happier than Galo on all-you-can-eat pizza night!

That night, Lio had trouble sleeping. He kept hearing Kray’s oily voice and seeing Galo’s troubled expression as he listened to the message. He knew Galo wanted full closure, and that he was setting firm boundaries around the meeting. But it really irked Lio that Galo wanted to meet Kray at all.

Until Galo, Lio’s only romantic experiences had consisted of years of one-sided pining for the hopelessly heterosexual captain of his high school rugby team and one ill-fated blind date with the son of one of his mother’s colleagues. He had felt twinges of envy before when watching the rugby captain with whatever girl he happened to be dating at the moment. But that was nothing compared with the seething jealousy that gripped him whenever he thought of Galo and Kray together.

He tossed and turned, then finally fell into restless dreams around 1 a.m. He managed to sleep until 5, then got up and headed for the showers. Lio yawned his way through his morning classes, grabbed a sandwich at lunchtime, and headed back to his suite to study until it was time to meet Galo. Just the thought of that impending confrontation made his insides twist, and suddenly Lio was no longer hungry.

Meis and Gueira were watching TV in the common room when Lio entered. He managed to stuff his sandwich into the small fridge they all shared, figuring he would eat it later.

Meis glanced over at Lio. “You look tired,” he said. “Bad night?”

Lio shrugged. “Didn’t get much sleep.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Gueira asked.

Lio frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean are you and your Hooters hunk on the outs.”

Lio bit his lip. “Not exactly.”

Meis patted the vacant spot next to him on the couch. “Fill us in,” he said. “Maybe we can help.”

“Unlikely,” Lio said, even as he sat next to Meis.

“Try me.”

Lio took a deep breath. “Well… Galo has this ex-boyfriend…”

“Uh oh,” Gueira said.

“And he’s been showing up where Galo works and calling him and stuff.”

Meis tilted his head. “How long has this been going on?”

“A few weeks?”

“And you’re worried they’re gonna get back together?” Gueira asked.

“No. Galo says it’s completely over.”

“But?” Meis said.

Lio pursed his lips. “His ex somehow got Galo’s number and left him a message asking him to meet. And Galo agreed to it. He says it’s just for closure, but I still don’t like it.”

Meis put a hand on Lio’s shoulder. “Galo is crazy about you, Lio. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Lio twisted his hands in his lap. “Maybe not, but I get a really weird vibe from the guy.”

“How?” Meis asked “Did you meet him?”

“He’s my physics TA.”

“Awkward,” Gueira said.

“Yeah.”

“I take it the breakup was messy?” Meis asked.

“Yes. But that’s about all I know. Galo told me Kray was really bad for him but hasn’t said much else about their relationship.” 

Meis nodded. “I see. Are they meeting in private?”

“No, at Campus Coffee. And Galo’s having me show up 15 minutes into the meeting so that it doesn’t last too long.”

“Well that’s good, at least.”

Gueira slapped his thigh. “Hey, how about Meis and me go over there before you? Check out the situation? Maybe spill coffee on him?”

“Absolutely not,” Lio said.

“Aww, you’re no fun.”

~*~*~

By 3:10, Lio was walking briskly toward the coffee shop. He had changed outfits three times before deciding on his black jeans and a lavender T-shirt that brought out the violet in his eyes. He wanted to look fantastic without trying too hard.

He reached Campus Coffee a couple of minutes early and stood a few feet from the door, shifting from foot to foot. Then, he decided that a minute or two wouldn’t make much of a difference and entered.

He caught sight of Galo immediately. He was sitting toward the back, facing the door, partially blocked by Kray’s broad form. Lio’s breath caught at the look of utter devastation on Galo’s face. He thought he could see tear tracks on Galo’s cheek.

Bastard! How dare he make Galo cry! Lio clenched his jaw and strode purposefully toward the pair. As he got closer, he noticed with a start that Kray was holding Galo’s hands.

And Galo was letting him.

Lio watched, frozen, as Kray lifted one hand to Galo’s cheek, stroking away the moisture there. He saw Galo shiver and close his eyes.

“We have a lot of lost time to make up for,” Lio heard Kray say before he leaned over the table. Lio could only see the back of Kray’s head, but it seemed obvious what he was – what they were – doing.

Lio felt ill. He whirled around, bumping into a chair as he fled. 

He thought he heard Galo yell his name, but he didn’t stop to check. As soon as he exited the shop he ran all the way back to his dorm. He stormed into his suite, bypassed his startled suitemates, and slammed the door of his bedroom.

Only then did he let the tears fall.

~*~*~

It was several hours before Lio rose from his fetal position on the bed. His stomach was growling, and the sandwich he’d saved from lunch was calling. Of course, it meant dealing with Gueira and Meis, but he felt strong enough to handle them now.

When he opened his door, he was relieved to see that neither man was in the common room. They must be at dinner, Lio thought. He retrieved his sandwich and a soda, plopped onto the sofa, and turned on the television. He lost himself in a cooking competition, watching chefs make dueling desserts while eating his modest dinner. Once it was finished, he slumped back on the sofa, his swollen eyes heavy, exhausted from the emotions of the afternoon.

He was dozing when Meis and Gueira returned. Lio woke to find both of them peering at him.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lio said.

His suitemates looked at each other. “Okay,” Meis said.

“You’re the boss,” Gueira said.

Lio got up. “I’m going to bed,” he said.

“It’s only 9 p.m.,” Gueira said.

Meis gave Gueira a look. “Good night,” Meis said to Lio.

Lio fell into bed, pulled the covers over his head, and slept for 10 hours. When he woke the next morning, he rolled over and picked up his phone, which he’d silenced the previous afternoon.

The screen was covered in unanswered texts and voice mail notifications. Lio read the first few –

_@ Lio, please answer me. @_

_@ It wasn’t what you think. Please let me explain. @_

_@ You don’t know everything that happened. Please call me. @_

_@ At least let me know that you’re all right. Please. @_

Lio threw the phone onto the bed and covered it with his pillow, then went to take a shower. As he scrubbed himself viciously, all he could think about was Kray kissing and caressing Galo. It made him want to puke.

He wished he’d never laid eyes on Galo and his stupid skintight Hooters uniform. He also wished rocks would fall on Kray. Big, big rocks.

When he got back to his room, he could hear a muffled buzzing. He flopped down on the bed, retrieved his phone, and saw that it was Galo calling. He jabbed the “answer” button and said –

“Stop fucking calling me.”

“Lio, please –”

Lio hung up. Ten seconds later another text came through.

_@ I get it, you’re mad. Call me back and yell at me, then. @_

Lio called up Galo’s number and hit connect. Galo answered on the first ring.

“Okay,” Galo said, “let me have it.”

“You’re a lying, cheating, two-timing asshole,” Lio spat. “You said I could trust you, what a joke. I wish I’d never met you. I hate you! And I hate that hulking boyfriend of yours.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Whatever. Your fuck-buddy then.”

“Not true, either.”

“Don’t insult me. I saw the way you were looking at him. I saw you kiss him!”

“No, you saw him try to kiss me. Big difference.”

Lio was silent, considering this possibility. It was true that he hadn’t really been able to see what had happened clearly thanks to Kray’s stupid gigantic head. Galo took advantage of the pause in Lio’s ranting to continue –

“Lio, I want to tell you everything. But I’d rather do it in person. Can I come see you?”

Lio’s head screamed no, but his aching heart had other ideas.

“Fine,” he growled. “Do you remember how to get to my dorm?”


	12. A Bitter Love Story, Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Abusive relationship

It took a half-hour for Galo to show up at the dorm. He texted Lio when he arrived at the front door, and Lio went down to let Galo in.

Galo looked ragged. His clothes were rumpled, his eyes were red-rimmed, and his hair was sticking up in places and matted down in others. He tried to hug Lio, but Lio ducked away.

“Come on,” Lio said, his tone frigid. “We can talk inside.”

Galo’s shoulders slumped. He followed Lio silently into the suite and waited by the door until Lio pointed at the one chair in the corner. “Sit,” Lio said.

Galo sat in the chair, and Lio sat spread-eagled on the couch across from him.

“So. Talk,” Lio said.

“Can I have a glass of water?”

Galo did sound hoarse. Lio squashed whatever concern he was starting to feel and snapped –

“Does this look like a restaurant? You said you wanted to talk, so do it or leave.”

Galo rubbed his eyes. “You’re being a real jerk,” he said gruffly. “It’s making me wonder if I should even bother.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who was sticking my fucking tongue down my ex-fucking-boyfriend’s throat!”

“For the last fucking time, I was NOT kissing Kray!”

Lio heard a thumping against the wall, and a muffled “shut the fuck up!” Lio had forgotten how thin the walls were between suites. He was grateful Meis and Gueira were both in class. Lio swallowed and said in a lower voice –

“I have bottled water in the fridge. I’ll get you one.”

“Thank you.” Galo’s voice was soft. It tugged at the sore part of Lio’s heart.

Lio handed Galo the water, then resumed his position on the couch. “So,” Lio said, “you said Kray was the one who kissed you.”

Galo downed half the bottle of water in one go and set it on the floor. “Tried to kiss me, yes,” he said with a grimace. “I pulled away. That’s when I saw you running out of the coffee shop. I tried to catch up with you, but you were gone by the time I got out the door.” He smiled a little. “You’re a fast runner.”

Lio tapped his fingers on his knee. “Why should I believe you?”

“Why shouldn’t you?” Galo shot back. “I’ve never lied to you, Lio, not once. I told you about Kray from the start, and I never hid the fact that I was meeting him. If I was sneaking around on you, do you think I would have told you that?”

Lio shifted uncomfortably. “I guess not,” he said. “But then, why were you so upset? You looked almost broken-hearted, like you still had feelings for Kray and he’d rejected you or something.”

Galo shook his head. “You’d make a hell of a writer,” he said, “making up stories like that based on a two-second glimpse of my face.”

Lio folded his arms over his chest. “So, you saying you weren’t upset?”

Galo made a frustrated noise and combed his fingers through his hair. “I think I should start from the very beginning,” he said. “From the time I met Kray until now. Maybe then you’ll understand.”

“I don’t want to hear about your romance with that creep,” Lio said, his tone verging on sulky.

Galo pulled the chair in closer to Lio. “Look, I really want us to get past this,” Galo said. “But if you don’t, then I’ll leave right now and we can call it a day. Your choice.”

Lio pictured returning to the Galo-less life he’d led before. The thought made him feel like someone had put his heart through a meat grinder. He closed his eyes and said –

“No, stay. I want you to.”

Galo let out a long breath. “Okay,” he said, and began.

“I first met Kray when I was in high school. I was a freshman, and he was a college student brought in to observe my science class.”

Lio was outraged. “He hit on you when you were 14? Gross!”

Galo waved his hands. “No, no, it wasn’t like that at all. We had a quiz the day Kray was observing, and he caught me cheating off some notes I’d written on my arm. I saw him catch me doing it, but for some reason he didn’t say anything to the teacher.

“After class, he came up to me and said he wasn’t going to rat me out, but that if I needed help, I should get tutoring instead of cheating. I laughed at him and told him I didn’t care if he told the teacher, I was quitting school as soon as I was old enough.

“Then he looked me right in the eye and said, ‘It would be a shame if such a bright boy were to throw away his future like that. I do hope you reconsider.’

“I didn’t know what to say. No one had ever called me bright before. It made me curious about him. I asked him if he ever tutored kids, and he said no, but that he could mention it to the teacher and get me set up with one. I told him I’d only accept tutoring if Kray was the one to do it. And he agreed.

“He was perfectly polite and appropriate. I was a tough case, but he stuck it out, and I ended up getting a B in the course. My grandma was so proud. Between her pride and Kray always telling me how important education was to a good future, I started to see the appeal of finishing school.

“I didn’t see Kray again until I was a senior. He was student-teaching a different class, and I literally ran into him when I was coming to school late after going to see my grandma in the hospital. I was crying a little bit because the doctor had just told me she was dying, and Kray was really kind. Told me to see him if I ever needed someone to talk to.

“Oh Galo,” Lio interrupted. “I’m so sorry about your grandma.”

“Thanks,” Galo said. “She was awesome. I wish you could’ve known her.” He took a deep breath before continuing –

“So, I did start talking to Kray, and we became friends. Then, I developed a pretty major crush on him, but I didn’t say anything about it until right before our graduation ceremony. Before that, I didn’t want him to get in trouble with the school. But I figured I had to say something before I maybe never saw him again.

“There I was in my graduation cap and gown telling Kray how much I liked him. Kray stared at me for a minute, totally expressionless, and I thought I’d made a huge mistake. I was about to tell him to forget it when he dragged me into an empty classroom and kissed the living daylights out of me.”

Lio made a gagging noise. “Sorry,” Galo said sheepishly.

“Just so you know, your relationship was really inappropriate,” Lio said.

“Oh, I know that now. But then, it didn’t seem that way at all. He was only four years older than me, and it just seemed like a natural progression.

“I felt like I’d won the lottery those first few months. I had this great boyfriend, and I was planning on going to Midland Community College, though at that point I didn’t know for what. My grandma had left me her house and some jewelry and life insurance, so I was taken care of financially. I thought I had it all.

“Then, things with Kray started to change. He started to tell me what to wear, what to eat, how much to exercise. Not all at once, but slowly. I didn’t think anything of it. He was older, more sophisticated – I figured he was just trying to give me the benefit of his experience, you know? And part of me kind of liked it, dressing for him, keeping fit for him. It made me loved and cared for.

“Then, he started to get super-possessive of my time. He wanted to know where I was every minute, and who I was with. He started making these little comments about my friends at college – this one was shallow, that one was stupid. He kept scheduling dates for us during times I would normally be with my study group, and he would freeze me out if I chose to study instead.

“So, I stopped hanging out with my friends. Kray told me this was how was supposed to be when you were in love, that you were supposed to not need anyone or anything else.

“And I believed him.”


	13. A Bitter Love Story, Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Abusive relationship

“About eight months into our relationship was when things really started to get out of hand,” Galo continued. “I was starting to feel trapped, and Kray could see it.

“Up until that point Kray had always been good to me, really kind and supportive. Even when he was telling me what to do, he did it in this real sneaky way that made me feel cared for instead of looked down on.

“That all changed when I told him I’d finally decided what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be a firefighter. I’d lost my parents in a fire, and I had been saved by a firefighter. And I wanted to be the one to help put out fires and to save other people’s parents and kids.

“We had our first real fight over it. Kray went ballistic. He said it was the stupidest idea he’d ever heard, that only a fool would do something so dangerous. I yelled back at him for the first time ever, trying to tell him why it was so important to me, but he wouldn’t listen. He just kept calling me an idiot and saying he wouldn’t allow it.

“That was a bad night. I actually left the apartment, then realized I had nowhere to go. A couple months earlier he’d helped me sell my grandma’s house and stuff, and I’d moved in with him. I ended up sleeping in my car in Midland Community’s parking lot.

“Campus security busted me in the morning, so I drove back to our apartment, and Kray wouldn’t even look at me. Said he wasn’t sure he could be with someone with so little regard for their own health and safety. Said he had spent all this time and energy on making me a great person, and I was willing to throw it all away on something so ridiculous.

“I panicked. As mad as I was, I still loved him, and I couldn’t imagine my life outside of our relationship. I felt like I would be nothing without him.”

“Oh Galo,” Lio breathed. He wanted to punch Kray in the face for making Galo feel that way.

“Yeah. So, I caved. I told him I would figure something else out, that our relationship was too important to me. Kray went right back to his nice self, and things were okay for a few days.

“But something changed after that fight. Kray started putting me down in all kinds of little ways, criticizing my weight, my hair, the way I talked. I started to feel like he’d raised the bar so high that I was never gonna meet it.

“But I kept trying, not knowing what else to do. I had no home and no money of my own. Kray had taken all the money I got from my grandma and put it in what he called our joint account, only I didn’t have access to it, and every time I asked about it Kray would find some reason to put me off. I had to ask him every time I needed money. It was humiliating.

“During all this time Kray was finishing up his undergraduate degree and was planning on going to graduate school. I figured he meant at Central College. He didn’t tell me he’d applied to a school three states away until he was accepted. He talked about how good it would be for us, to start over in a new place and have new experiences together.

“He didn’t even ask me if I wanted to go. He just assumed, and why wouldn’t he? I’d been doing everything exactly the way he wanted for our entire relationship.

“It sounded like a cage to me. I’d have to drop out of school, leave the few friends I’d managed to hang on to, leave behind the graves of my parents and grandparents. It was too much. I was finally to the point where being with Kray was hurting me more than the idea of being without him.

“So I told him I wasn’t going. His reaction was even worse than I’d expected. I thought he was gonna hit me, he was so angry. He called me spiteful, ungrateful, all sorts of nasty things. He said I was an eyesore, that I would be nothing without him. It was like he got inside my head and found all my secret fears and doubts and was throwing them back in my face.

“I think he was hoping I’d panic the way I did when we’d had the fight over firefighting. And there was still a big part of me that thought Kray was right. But a bigger part was kinda excited at the idea of a life of my own.

“When Kray saw I wasn’t budging, he changed tactics. He begged me to go with him, even cried, if you can believe it. But it was like the spell he had over me had been broken. I hugged him and told him I loved him, but I had to let him go.

“I was a little afraid he would give me a hard time about my money, but he gave it back to me without argument. Then, he took off, but not before showing his true colors again, telling me I’d never amount to anything without him. By that point, I was happy to see him go.

“I found my own apartment, enrolled in the fire science program at Midland Community, and joined the CCFD. I worked at this little diner for a while, but the tips weren’t great. One of our regular customers told me about the opening at Hooters, and I went to work there.”

Lio sat in silence for a few moments. “That was… wow,” he finally said.

Galo winced. “Too much?”

“It’s a lot, for sure.” Lio put a hand over his eyes briefly, then looked at Galo.

“So what happened yesterday?”

Galo shifted in his seat. “You were right. I shouldn’t have gone,” he said. “Kray started telling me how much he’s changed, how he’d decided to finish out his masters at Central College so he could win me back. How he was wrong, that he was the one who was nothing without me, not the other way around.

“It took me by surprise. I mean, I wanted to hear that from him for so long when we were together. And for him to say it now… it was just so… I guess it hit me harder than I expected. For a second I felt that old pull I used to feel with Kray, and it made me sad and mad all at once, and I didn’t know what to say, and it frustrated me so much that I started to cry.

“I guess Kray took that to mean I was gonna give him another chance, so he went in for the kiss, and that’s when you walked up to us.

“It totally snapped me out of it, realizing what you must've thought, trying to go after you and clear things up. Kray came out after me, and I went off on him. Told him it was way too late, and that I loved my life without him much more than I could ever love him. He didn’t take it well. He tried to grab my arm and I slapped his hand away, told him to leave me alone. Then I left.

“If I hadn’t had to go in to work, I would have gone to your dorm after you. Maybe it’s good that I didn’t.”

Lio drew his legs together and leaned forward. “Yeah. I needed a minute.”

“So, do you understand now?”

Lio scratched the back of his head. “I do,” he said. “But Galo, what you went through… it was bad. Did you ever talk to anyone about it before this?”

“Oh yeah, a few people. When I got to be friends with Aina and Varys, I told them some of it, and Aina gave me the number of a good therapist. I saw her for six months.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. I’ve worked hard to get him out of my system, Lio.” Galo looked at the floor. “But I’m not perfect. There’s still this tiny part of me that craves his approval, even after everything. I didn’t even realize it was still there until I was sitting in front of him.”

“That must have been awful,” Lio said.

“It was.” Galo looked back up at Lio. “I called my therapist last night to talk to her about it. She says that piece of me will continue to fade now that I’ve cut him off. I’ve told him again to leave me alone. I’ve blocked his number, and if he shows up at work or my place, I’ll definitely call the police.”

“Good,” Lio said.

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Then Galo said –

“Lio, I know I just dumped a lot on you. I’m glad you know everything now, but I’m also afraid of how this’ll affect us. Do you think… I mean… I still want to be with you.

“Do you still want to be with me?”


	14. Reunited

“Do you still want to be with me?”

Lio silently held Galo’s gaze. Galo gave Lio a nervous smile. “It’s okay if you need some time to think it over,” Galo said. “I can head out –”

“Wait,” Lio said.

He considered the way his heart would pound whenever he saw Galo, and how he got little butterflies in his stomach whenever he heard Galo say his name. He thought about how just the thought of seeing Galo would make him incredibly happy. He remembered the night they’d spent together, how right it had all felt, how treasured he’d felt in Galo’s arms.

He thought about how angry he had been when he thought Galo was returning to Kray, and he realized the fear of loss that anger had been concealing.

It all added up to one answer.

Lio crossed the few steps to Galo, climbed into his lap, then wound his arms around Galo’s neck.

“I don’t need time. I love you,” Lio said, and kissed him.

Galo crushed Lio to him, returning the kiss, tongue tangling sweetly with Lio’s. When they came up for air, Galo murmured –

“I love you too.”

They started to kiss again, but the sound of a throat clearing stopped them. Lio blushed as he caught sight of Gueira standing in the doorway. Gueira winked at them.

“Don’t mind me, kids,” Gueira said before going into his bedroom. Galo and Lio looked at each other and chuckled.

“I suppose we should move this to my room,” Lio said.

“With Gueira right there?”

Lio sighed. “Good point.”

Galo nuzzled Lio’s neck. “I have the day off,” he said. “You could come over.”

Lio rested his cheek against Galo’s forehead. “I’d like that a lot.”

~*~*~

“Here you go,” Galo said, presenting the plate with a flourish. “My extra-special spicy beef curry.”

Lio sniffed the concoction. It actually smelled pretty good. He took a forkful of meat and chewed it thoughtfully.

“Not bad,” he said.

Galo pouted. “Just not bad? I put my burning firefighter’s soul into that curry.”

“Oh, is that what I taste?” Lio teased.

Galo grinned. “Shut up and eat your dinner,” he said.

They had worked up quite an appetite that afternoon. They’d barely crossed the threshold of Galo’s apartment when Lio had stripped them both of their shirts and gone to town kissing and biting as much of Galo’s neck as he could reach. They managed to make it to the bedroom before getting completely naked and falling into bed, groping each other frantically.

Lio was glad Galo’s apartment had thicker walls than his dorm. Lio had been unable to hold back his ecstatic screams as Galo had deep-throated Lio’s cock to climax. And Lio had returned the favor, giving Galo a blow job that ended with Galo coming all over Lio’s face. It had been crude and messy and incredibly hot.

Afterwards, they had somehow managed to squeeze into Galo’s tiny shower together and explore each other’s bodies at leisure. Lio was drawn by Galo’s perfectly round, dusky pink nipples, and he kissed and fondled them until Galo was half-hard and groaning. Galo in turn soaped up every inch of Lio, hands lingering over the planes of Lio’s chest and the curve of his ass.

By the time they had got out of the shower, Lio’s fingers were pruned and his lips were chapped and swollen from all the kissing. He reached for the hair dryer, and Galo asked –

“Hey, can I dry your hair?”

So Lio had let Galo play stylist. Galo was pretty good with the brush, working out tangles carefully and with minimal pulling. Every now and then he would bury his face in Lio’s hair or run his fingers through it, and Lio would shiver with pleasure.

Galo hadn’t even bothered doing his own hair, since they were staying in for dinner. He swept it back in a ponytail and put Lio to work chopping the vegetables while he browned the meat for the curry. Then Galo handed Lio a root beer and chased him out of the kitchen. “Relax, it’ll be ready in a few,” Galo said.

Lio had sipped the soda and listened to Galo whistle a tune while cooking and thought he could get used to this.

The curry was definitely growing on Lio. He cleaned his plate and Galo dished up seconds for both of them. “There’s cake for dessert if you want it,” Galo said after they’d both finished.

“I never say no to cake,” Lio said.

Galo laughed and put the kettle on for tea. Lio cleared the table, rinsed their plates, and put the curry pan in the sink to soak. Galo poured the tea and sliced the cake, which was a simple green tea sponge roll with cream in the center.

“This is one of my favorites,” Lio said, licking the cream off his fork.

“Good to know,” Galo said. He had finished his cake in a few big bites and was watching Lio eat with a goofy lovestruck expression that made Lio a little self-conscious.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Lio mumbled around a mouthful.

“Never,” Galo said.

Lio couldn’t help smiling at that.

~*~*~

Two days later, Lio was standing outside the door to his physics class, trying to quell the urge to skip. He took a couple of deep breaths and entered.

Ana was there, and he slid into the empty seat next to her. “You okay?” she asked. Lio had told her a little bit about Kray, and Ana had told Lio that she would have his back in class.

“I’m good,” Lio replied. He seized on the memory of Galo as he’d left him the previous morning, stretched naked in bed, a sleepy smile on his face. It gave Lio some strength, knowing Galo was his partner in every sense of the word.

His phone buzzed, and Lio glanced at the screen.

_@ You’re probably in physics right now. Don’t let him get to you. Miss you. Love you. Pick you up tonight after my shift. @_

Lio typed a quick reply.

_* Everything good so far. I love you too. Can’t wait to see you. *_

He tucked his phone into his backpack and took out his notebook. Just then, Kray walked to the front of the room with a stack of papers that he began handing out to the students in front.

“Professor Prometh is out today,” Kray said, “so I’ll be administering this quiz. You can leave after you’ve finished it. Take one and pass them back.”

Lio was glad he’d studied the previous night. He took the proffered quiz paper and waited for Kray to give the signal.

“Begin.”

Lio blew through the quiz without any major issues, but once he had finished, he realized he would have to hand it in to Kray before he could leave class. He swallowed heavily, clenched his jaw, and stood.

Kray stared at Lio as he approached the desk. Lio willed his hands not to shake from the anger he felt as he recalled Galo’s story. He placed the paper on top of the few that had already been turned in, nodded at Kray, and started to turn.

“One moment,” Kray said in a low voice. Lio sighed quietly and turned around. Kray picked up Lio’s quiz and skimmed it, eyes narrowed.

“Perfect,” Kray said. “You’re a smart young man.”

Lio stood silently, waiting for the verbal cut he knew was coming. Kray didn’t disappoint.

“As someone with intelligence, you must realize how ill-suited you and Galo are. Your dalliance won’t last long.”

Lio’s temper flared hot, crumbling his stoic resolve to ash. “Never speak to me about Galo again,” he hissed. “You have no right to even say his name.”

Lio whirled and stomped out of the classroom, Kray’s soft laughter following him like a noxious cloud.


	15. Fire Work

Lio didn’t tell Galo about his run-in with Kray. He didn’t want to give Galo any reason to confront his ex. Galo had suffered enough at Kray’s hands, and Lio figured he was in far better a position to take whatever bile Kray chose to spew.

Spring break came and went. Lio went home for part of it, then spent the rest with Galo, who had managed to get a few days off from Hooters. They cocooned in the apartment for most of it, and Lio went with Galo the one night he was on call at the firehouse.

In the few times Lio visited the fire station, he had struck up a surprising friendship with Lucia, who loved to talk science with Lio and show him her in-progress inventions. When Lucia wasn’t monopolizing Lio’s time, Lio played poker with Varys and Remi or watched TV with Aina. They were a good crew, and they were clearly fond of Galo, which endeared them to Lio.

A few days into the latter part of the semester, Galo was supposed to meet Lio for a late dinner when Lio’s phone buzzed while he was in the library. Lio read the text and his stomach twisted.

_@ Call came in. Captain’s letting me ride along. Don’t worry I’ll be careful. 😊 @_

Lio tapped in his response.

_* You better be. Lmk when it’s out. *_

_@ Will do. Pick you up when I’m done @_

Lio couldn’t study after that. He packed up his books and went back to his suite, counting on Meis and Gueira to distract him. Luckily, they were both there watching some ridiculous reality dating show and yelling comments at the screen. Lio joined them, losing himself in the antics onscreen and the banter with his suitemates.

It was another hour before Lio’s phone pinged. He practically vaulted off the sofa to retrieve it from the charger plugged into the wall.

_@ All good. On my way @_

Lio’s shoulders sagged in relief. “That your fireboy?” Gueira asked.

“Who else?” Meis chimed in with a grin.

“Shut up,” Lio said automatically, though he was smiling as he said it.

Lio met Galo at their usual spot in front of the library. Galo was wearing street clothes and his face was clean, but Lio could still smell smoke on him when Galo kissed him. Galo smiled sheepishly at Lio’s wrinkled nose.

“Probably should’ve showered before I got dressed, but the ones at the station were occupied and I couldn’t wait to see you,” he said.

Lio pulled Galo into another, more lingering kiss. “I can take it,” he said, and Galo laughed.

They picked up a pizza, strapped it down to the trunk of his bike, and headed for Galo’s apartment. Galo demolished most of the pizza, describing the fire to Lio between bites.

“No one was home, thankfully,” he said. “Started in the kitchen. Captain thinks someone must have left the stove on. Happens more often than you’d think. We managed to contain it before it got too far.”

“Did you go in?” Lio asked.

“No, but I did help with the hose. That’s why I’m all smoky and stuff.”

“Go take a shower then. I’ll clean up.”

Lio washed their plates and dried them carefully. He put the kettle on and considered the idea of Galo racing into burning buildings for a living. It was a little nerve-wracking, if he was being completely honest with himself. He almost wished Galo would stick to Hooters, where his biggest risk of injury was slipping on a errant chicken wing or puddle of beer.

But he thought of how Galo glowed when he talked about putting out fires and saving people. It was, as Galo had once put it, his “burning passion.” That wasn’t something Lio was willing to deny him.

“Thinking deep thoughts?”

Galo had entered the room without Lio noticing. He had a towel draped carelessly over his hips and was using another to dry his hair.

“Not really,” Lio said, flashing Galo a sly grin. “Just considering what I’d like to do to you right now.”

Galo smiled in anticipation. “Any decisions?”

Lio eyed Galo’s perfectly sculpted midriff. “I’m in the mood for dessert. Got any of that whipped cream left?”

“Lio, I just showered.”

“I’ll clean you up.”

Galo turned off the stove and reached into the fridge. He tossed the can in the air with one hand and caught it with the other.

“Okay,” Galo said, eyes glittering. “But only if I get to have some too.”

Lio lifted himself off the couch. “Seems only fair,” he said.

~*~*~

In the two weeks that followed, Galo rode along on two more fires, and there was one more that happened while he was off duty. Lio was beginning to think it was more than coincidence, and Galo confirmed after the third blaze that the fire and police squads were beginning to suspect an arsonist was on the loose.

“The pattern’s been the same,” Galo told Lio over coffee one afternoon. “The fires all start in the kitchen, and they all look like they were started by an unattended stove. And the houses were all empty at the time, which is good at least.”

“Is there any pattern to the houses that are being hit?” Lio asked.

“That I don’t know. That’s all cop stuff, and if there is a pattern they haven’t told us about it.”

“It’s pretty spooky,” Lio said. “Promise me you’re being careful?”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m still a junior squad member, so no entry for me,” Galo said. “But at least I’m on hand in case anyone gets injured.”

Galo had to leave for the dinner shift at Hooters, so he downed his coffee and kissed Lio goodbye. Lio stayed behind for another coffee and to do some reading.

“Hello, Lio Fotia.”

The sound of that smooth, resonant greeting sent a chill down Lio’s spine. He stopped mid-sip as Kray Foresight slid into the seat across from him.

Lio set his cup down. “You are not welcome here,” he said through clenched teeth.

Kray nodded, his expression serious. “I’ll be brief,” he said. “I’ve heard that there have been a number of fires around town of late.”

Lio glowered at Kray. “What about it?”

“I assume Galo has had to answer those calls?”

Lio stuffed his book into his backpack. “I told you,” he said as he rose, “I am not talking about Galo with you.”

Kray steepled his fingers in front of his face. “I’m merely concerned,” he said. “Firefighting is such a dangerous profession. Firefighters get hurt all the time. Firefighters even die.”

Lio hoisted his backpack over his shoulder, suppressing a shudder at Kray’s words. “What are you really trying to say?” Lio asked.

Kray shrugged. “Just that I hope one day, as his partner, you try to talk Galo out of his ridiculous choice of profession.” Kray paused, eyeing Lio coldly.

“And that until that day, I hope Galo is taking every precaution.”

Lio clamped his mouth shut against the flood of curses he wanted to direct Kray’s way. He turned and left the coffee shop, but Kray’s words seem to hang in the air over him. His blood ran cold as one thought kept turning itself over in his mind.

Could Kray have something to do with the fires?

~*~*~

Lio held off on telling Galo about his coffee shop encounter with Kray until fire number four a week later. This time, the blaze started in the wee hours while the family was sleeping upstairs.

“My crew got them all out, but it wasn’t easy,” Galo told Lio the next afternoon when they were hanging out in Lio’s dorm. “I had to treat a little girl for burns on her arm, and all of them needed oxygen.”

Lio snuggled closer to Galo on the couch. “I’m so glad it wasn’t worse,” he said.

“Me too.” Galo stroked Lio’s hair. “I know it must be scary to hear about this stuff.”

“It must be scarier for you, having to be there,” Lio said. He took a deep breath, faced Galo, and said –

“Galo, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Sounds serious.” Galo took Lio’s hands and squeezed them.

“Kray Foresight came up to me at the coffee shop last week, and he said something that’s been bugging me.” 

Galo’s expression turned thunderous. “That asshole,” he growled. “Did he threaten you?”

“No, but he talked about the fires and said something about how he hoped you were taking precautions. It made me wonder…

“Do you think he could be the arsonist?”


	16. Alarm Bells

“No way,” Galo said.

Lio pursed his lips. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because Kray’s afraid of fire,” Galo said. “Always has been. He paid the building manager to replace the gas stove in his apartment with electric because he couldn’t stand having an open flame around. He even freaked out when I put birthday candles on his cake. I always thought that’s why he was so angry at me for wanting to be a firefighter.”

This information gave Lio pause. “Still,” he said, “you have to admit, it was weird, right?”

Galo shrugged. “Everything’s weird with that guy,” he said. “I just wish you didn’t have to put up with his bullshit. Has he been harassing you a lot?”

“Not really,” Lio said. “But I’ll be glad when I’m done with that physics class. I’ll do my damndest to avoid his courses next year.”

“Good.” Galo tipped Lio’s head up and brushed his lips tenderly over Lio’s. “Now let’s stop talking and light a fire of our own,” Galo murmured.

Lio snickered. “You’re so cheesy.”

“And you love it.”

“God help me, I do.”

~*~*~

Lio checked the mirror, poking at the bruise at the base of his throat. Galo had been especially enthusiastic during their previous day’s makeout session, nibbling Lio’s ear and sucking on his neck and whispering all the deliciously dirty things he wanted to do to Lio if only his roommates weren’t due back from class so soon.

Lio had gotten so worked up that he had left a few marks of his own on Galo’s neck and torso. Just the memory of it made his insides tighten. He looked forward to relieving that tension at Galo’s place once classes were done for the day.

He checked his phone and noticed a couple of unread texts.

_@ Hey, just wanted you to know they caught the arsonist. Some stupid kid. @_

_@ Now I can relax a little. See you tonight ❤️ @_

Relief washed over Lio as he replied.

_* That’s good news. ❤️ you. *_

Lio packed up his books and headed out, humming a tune he’d heard Galo whistling the other day. The day was sunny and warm, and his mood was light as air. Not even the prospect of four back-to-back classes, one of which was physics, could dampen it.

To add to Lio’s good mood, Kray was not present in physics. He continued humming as he and Ana left the classroom, and Ana teased –

“I haven’t seen you this happy since… well, ever. What exactly did Galo do to you last night?”

Lio simply smiled.

At the end of his final class of the day, Lio was putting his books into his bag when he heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw a guy from his physics class waving in the doorway. Lio tried to place the guy’s name but it escaped him.

“Professor Prometh wants to see you,” the guy called.

“What about?” Lio asked.

The guy shrugged. “Just passing the message,” he said, continuing down the hall.

Lio pursed his lips. He was due to meet Galo in 20 minutes, and he wanted to have some time to change clothes. And while he liked Professor Prometh well enough, he did tend to ramble on.

Lio knew the professor had office hours the following afternoon and decided whatever he wanted could keep until then. He left the classroom and headed for the stairwell.

As Lio was descending the stairs, a sudden peal made him jump. “Someone pulled the fire alarm,” one of the students in front of him yelled.

“Idiot,” another said.

But then, Lio heard some muffled shouts and a scream. Several students came stampeding through the stairwell door, shouting –

“It’s a real fire!” 

Lio immediately started running down the stairs to stay ahead of the panicked crowd flooding the stairwell behind him. He burst out of the fire exit at the bottom of the stairs and turned to look up at the third floor he’d just come from. He could definitely smell smoke, and he thought he could see flames in the window of one of the classrooms.

He hoped everyone had gotten out in time. 

Lio spotted Ana standing near another fire exit with Ric, who was breathing heavily.

“You okay?” Lio asked Ric.

Ric nodded. “Ran down the stairs,” he panted. “People were freaking out.”

“I know! Some guy nearly knocked me over trying to get out,” Ana said, holding up her elbow. “Banged it against the wall getting out of his way.”

They could all hear the wail of approaching sirens. Lio realized with a start that Galo might be with the firefighters, since the call would have come in right at the end of his shift. He began walking around to the access road in front of the building, where he assumed the fire trucks were pulling up.

There were tons of students milling around trying to catch a glimpse of the fire, and Lio had to work his way through the crowd. A couple of campus police officers showed up and began directing students away from the building. One of them stopped Lio as he rounded the corner.

“This area is restricted,” he said. “Authorized personnel only. Move along.”

Lio opened his mouth to argue with the officer, but just then a group of students started walking toward the building, and the officer ran after them, gesturing and shouting at them to stay away. Lio took the opportunity to dart around another clump of students and continue toward the front entrance.

He could see one fire truck parked in front and an ambulance parked behind. He recognized the captain Ignis, who was barking orders at the men pulling the fire hose down from the truck. He caught sight of Aina a few paces away yelling into an old-school walkie-talkie, her expression tense. He walked toward her, and when his eyes met hers, she almost dropped the device.

“Lio!” She grabbed him by the shoulders. “What are you doing out here?”

Lio wasn’t quite sure how to answer her. “Um… I go to school here?”

Aina made a frustrated noise and let go of him. “Never mind!” She got on the walkie-talkie and shouted –

“Remi! Tell Galo I found Lio and he’s fine! Then get him out of there!”

A roaring sound filled Lio’s ears. His knees trembled, and he stumbled as he took a step toward Aina.

“Galo’s in there,” Lio said.

“He went charging in the minute we stopped the rig,” Aina said. “Said he knew you had class this afternoon. The dumbass wasn’t even in gear! He – wait, Lio!”

Lio had spun around and started sprinting toward the building, ignoring Aina’s shouts. He only made it about twenty feet before he felt a pair of strong hands grab his arm and nearly wrench it out of the socket.

“No you don’t!” It was the officer who had confronted him earlier. Lio struggled in his grip.

“Let me go!” he cried.

The officer shook his head. “You need to stay out of their way,” he told Lio sternly.

Lio’s breathing was short and ragged. His chest ached, and his eyes were filling with tears. “You don’t understand,” he pleaded. “My boyfriend is in there.”

The officer tightened his hold on Lio’s arm. His voice was kinder, but still firm. “The firefighters will get him out,” he said. “Now, let me take you to your dorm. You can wait for word there.”

Aina ran up to them. “It’s okay, officer,” she said. “I’ll look after him. If he promises to stay put,” she added, aiming a glare at Lio.

“I promise,” Lio said, unable to keep his voice from shaking.

The officer looked from Lio to Aina, then sighed and released Lio. “He’s all yours,” he said.

Aina gently took Lio’s arm. “Come on,” she said. “You can wait with me by the ambulance. Waiting’s always the worst part. It’ll be easier with company.”

Lio swiped at his eyes. “You said Remi was with Galo?” he asked.

“Yes, Remi and Varys went in after him. They’ll look out for him.” Aina’s walkie-talkie squawked, and she pressed a button. “Remi, report,” she said.

Remi’s voice came crackling through the speaker. “Eyes on the fire. Appears to be confined to two third-floor classrooms so far. Sprinklers engaged, but there are unknown chemicals present.”

“Copy that. I’ll let the chief know. What about Galo?”

Just as Aina asked the question, a series of sharp booms echoed through the speaker. Aina exchanged panicked looks with Lio, and shouted –

“Remi! Remi, report!”

Her only answer was the sound of static.


	17. Daring Rescue

“Remi! Remi, report!” Aina shouted, to no avail.

Time slowed to a crawl, each second feeling like an hour. Lio could scarcely breathe through the vise squeezing his chest. He wanted to run into the building, find Galo himself, but his legs were barely holding him up as it was.

He watched Aina approach Ignis, who was barking clipped instructions to his squad. Aina shouted something, and Ignis squeezed Aina’s shoulder.

“No,” the captain said. “They’ll need you when they get out. Get the oxygen ready.”

Aina’s shoulders slumped. “Yes sir.”

She climbed into the back of the truck and started pulling out tanks and tubes and masks. Ignis had taken over communication, but there was still no reply from the firefighters inside the building.

Lio managed to take a few staggering steps forward, close enough to see the front entrance. He watched it through eyes blurred with unshed tears.

“Please,” he whispered. “Please.”

Just as another pair of firefighters were about to enter the building, the doors burst open and Remi and Varys emerged, supporting a soot-covered Galo between them. Galo was coughing violently, but he was upright and conscious and moving. 

Lio could breathe again.

Varys re-entered the building with the other firefighters, leaving Remi to shepherd Galo to the emergency medical truck. Galo waved Remi off, croaking –

“I’m fine. Go… brief the captain.”

Lio hurried over to the truck, reaching it just as Aina was trying to fit an oxygen mask over Galo’s face. Galo pushed the mask aside when he caught sight of Lio.

“You’re here! You’re okay!” Galo gasped between bouts of coughing.

A wave of blinding rage shook Lio to his core. He got right in Galo’s face. “What were you thinking?” he shouted. “Running into a fire… no gear… no backup… are you stupid? Are you completely without sense?”

Galo waved his arms. “I thought you were in there!” he managed to say before another wave of coughing shook him.

“And that made it okay for you to run in there like a brainless imbecile?”

“Wait a minute, Lio,” Aina said, but Galo held up a hand.

“It’s okay,” Galo said with a slight smile. “Lio yells at me when he’s afraid.”

Lio threw himself against Galo’s chest, hands clenching the soiled fabric of Galo’s uniform. Galo started coughing again, but he still managed to put his arms around Lio.

“You scared the shit out of me,” Lio said into Galo’s shirt.

“I know,” Galo rasped. “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not really,” Lio said.

Aina cleared her throat. “You guys mind if I do my job now?” she asked, brandishing the oxygen mask.

Lio shifted to Galo’s side, and Galo put the mask over his nose and mouth, breathing slowly and deeply. His coughing gradually subsided as Aina checked him over.

“Some burns, mostly minor,” she pronounced. “That one on your arm is second-degree though.”

“Yeah, I put my arm up to protect my face when the chemicals in the lab blew up,” Galo said. “Stupid reflex.”

Lio frowned. “There shouldn’t have been enough chemicals to explode like that, even in the chemistry lab,” he said.

“We’ll investigate once the fire’s out,” Aina said. “Galo, get in the rig and I’ll dress that burn.”

Galo opened his mouth to argue, but Lio shot him a look. “Fine,” Galo sighed, climbing into the back of the truck.

While Aina tended to Galo, Lio moved closer to the building and watched the crew work. He no longer saw flames in the windows on the third floor, which he took as a good sign.

A crowd of students had formed next to Lio. “How do you think it started?” one of them asked.

Another shrugged. “Someone could’ve left a burner on in the chem lab.”

“Nah, I overheard Professor Dauf talking to the cops. He said it started outside of the lab, maybe in the next classroom,” a third with shocking-pink hair chimed in.

That caught Lio’s attention. The classroom next to the chemistry lab was where Professor Prometh taught physics. “Did they talk to Professor Prometh yet?” he asked Shocking Pink, who shook their head.

“Pretty sure he was gone for the day. At least that’s what Dauf said.”

Lio felt a frisson of unease flutter in his throat. “But someone told me Prometh was looking for me right before the fire alarm went off,” Lio said.

Shocking Pink shrugged. “Dunno what to tell you. Dauf seemed pretty sure.”

Lio heard Aina calling him, so he thanked Shocking Pink and quickly walked back to the rig. “Fire’s under control, and no one else is hurt, so I’m taking Galo to the hospital,” Aina said. “You coming?”

“Of course,” Lio said, climbing into the back of the truck.

~*~*~

The emergency room doctor insisted Galo be admitted overnight for observation. “Smoke inhalation can be tricky,” she said, tapping instructions into a tablet. “Better to keep an eye on you for a bit.”

“I’m fine doc, really,” Galo protested, even as another bout of coughing shook him.

“You don’t get to have an opinion here,” Lio said, squeezing Galo’s hand. He hadn’t left Galo’s side since the ambulance ride.

The doctor smiled at Lio. “You have a wise partner,” she told Galo.

“That I do,” Galo agreed.

Once Galo was settled in a hospital room, Lio pulled up a chair next to his bed. “You don’t have to stay,” Galo said, his voice blurred from the pain medicine the nurse had administered.

“Shut up,” Lio said, stroking Galo’s hair.

“Mmmm, feels good.”

Lio scratched the shaved part of Galo’s scalp, and Galo made a purring noise that made Lio wish they were anywhere but in a hospital. “Spoon me,” Galo murmured.

“Wish I could,” Lio said softly, running his fingers along Galo’s jawline.

“You can.”

“Galo, did you forget you’re in the hospital?”

“Mmm… yeah, f’r a minute.”

Lio smiled fondly at Galo. “It’s the drugs,” he said. “You should probably sleep.”

“Mmhmm.”

Seconds later, Galo was asleep, and Lio settled back in his chair and let his eyes close. He wasn’t sure how long he dozed before a nurse was gently shaking him awake.

“I’m sorry sir, visiting hours are over,” she said. “You can’t stay.”

Lio yawned and stretched, then glanced at Galo. He was still asleep, his mouth slightly open, one eyelid twitching. Lio hoped his dreams were pleasant ones.

“What time can I come back?” he asked the nurse.

“8 a.m.”

Lio stood and moved the chair back against the wall. “See you then,” he said to Galo’s sleeping form.

~*~*~

After a night spent tossing and turning in the dorm, Lio caught a rideshare to the hospital, arriving promptly at 8 a.m. He bought flowers at the hospital gift shop and rode the elevator with a group of chattering med students. When he got off on the fourth floor, he could hear Galo’s booming voice halfway down the hall. Lio felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

“Good morning,” he said as he entered Galo’s room. There were two doctors and a nurse standing at Galo’s bedside. Galo waved at Lio, saying –

“This is Lio, my boyfriend. Lio, this is Doctor Chalent and Doctor Veis, and that handsome guy over there is Nurse Tirus. I was just telling them all about my daring rescue.”

Lio quirked an eyebrow, then decided to let it pass. “How’s he doing?” he asked the doctors.

“Oh, just fine,” Doctor Veis said. “Pulse ox is normal, and his burn is only second-degree. He’s a lucky man.”

“That’s me,” Galo said cheerfully. “Hey, are those flowers for me? Nice!”

The doctors and nurse took their leave. Lio set the flowers down on the stand next to Galo’s bed, then took Galo’s hand and kissed it. “How are you feeling?” Lio asked.

Galo beamed at Lio. “Good! Docs say I can go home today. No work for at least a week though. Maybe longer – depends on how long it takes my arm to heal. My manager’s gonna be pissed, but it can’t be helped.”

“Does your arm hurt?”

“Some, yeah. But not too bad. They’re gonna give me pain meds, but I probably won’t need ‘em.” Galo paused, looking uncertain. “Docs say I’m probably gonna need some help with my bandages for the next few days. Gotta keep the burn clean and covered, and it might be tough for me to manage one-handed.”

Lio answered the unspoken question without hesitation. “Of course I’ll help you.”

“I didn’t wanna assume, I know you have classes –”

Lio cut Galo off. “We’ll make it work,” he said, squeezing Galo’s hand. “We always do.”

Galo’s expression softened. “I really love you,” he said.

Lio leaned over and kissed Galo lightly. “I love you too,” he said.

Galo looped an arm around Lio’s waist and drew him against the side of the bed. “Really wish this bed was bigger,” Galo said, his hand resting in the small of Lio’s back. “I’d have you join me.”

“Galo, we are in a hospital.”

Galo looked around, flashing Lio an impish grin. “So we are.”

“There is no privacy in a hospital.”

Galo sighed. “There is that. Well, I’m outta here in a few hours, so I suppose I can wait.”

“Hey, is this where the party’s at?”

Lio turned to see a grinning Lucia standing in the doorway. She entered, followed by Aina, Varys, and Remi.

Galo looked delighted “Guys! You came!”

Varys grinned. “And we come with breakfast,” he said, producing a pizza box with a flourish.

Galo’s eyes gleamed. “You guys are the greatest,” he proclaimed.

They passed the box around, chatting and laughing. Lio declined the proffered pizza, saying –

“Galo should get my share. He needs his strength.”

Galo threw his arm over Lio’s shoulder and squeezed. “Best boyfriend ever,” he said.


	18. Gone Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many apologies for how long it took me to get back to these adorable idiots. The pandemic hit and everything turned upside-down. I've got my crap relatively together now, and I've just about finished this fic, so you'll be getting the last chapters in quicker succession. I hope you enjoy them!

There was fire blazing all around him. Lio coughed and sputtered, his eyes tearing. The heat was a searing wall pressing against his skin.

He could see a door just ahead of him. He knew if he could just make it through he would be safe.

He could see a broad-shouldered silhouette in the window set in the door. _Galo,_ he thought, his heart swelling with hope.

He reached the door and shoved it open with his shoulder. The figure on the other side turned to face him.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Kray Foresight sneered. He slammed the door shut as Lio screamed –

“GALO!”

~*~*~

Lio bolted upright, panicked and sweating. Galo lay sleeping next to him, snoring lightly. It was cool and quiet in Galo’s bedroom. No fire, no door, no Kray.

Lio took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Second nightmare this week, he thought, running a hand through his hair. He wished he understood why he was the one having nightmares when he’d made it out of the building without a scratch.

He glanced over at Galo, deep in peaceful slumber, his bandaged arm slung carelessly over his head. It was both endearing and annoying how untroubled he looked, given that he was the one who’d actually been in the fire.

Lio picked up his phone and checked the time. 4 a.m. He sighed and slipped out of bed, knowing from past experience that it was futile to try to sleep again after such a vivid nightmare. He shut the bedroom door quietly and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. He took it into the living room, settled onto the couch and turned the television on, careful to keep the volume low.

Other than the occasional nightmare, it had been a relaxing week for both Lio and Galo. Half of Lio’s classes had been cancelled due to the damage from the fire. Lio’s professors had been posting assignments online, so he hadn’t exactly been slacking off, but it was a relief to be able to do his work without having to shuttle back and forth to campus so often. According to an email from Professor Prometh Lio had received the previous day, repairs were progressing quickly, and the dean had announced that classes would resume in another week.

Galo’s arm was healing nicely, all signs of blistering gone, although there were still a couple of angry, weeping sore spots. Galo insisted that he wasn’t feeling much pain at all, but Lio had caught him grimacing a couple of times when he’d accidentally bumped the bandaged part against the counter or the arm of the couch. He refused to take any of the painkillers prescribed by his doctors, preferring to stick with the milder stuff he bought at the drugstore.

“Hey, you’re up early.”

Galo entered the room and sat on the couch next to Lio. “You okay?” Galo asked. “Have another nightmare?”

Lio made a noncommittal noise. He had woken from his first nightmare screaming, and Galo had held him for a half-hour to calm him. The last thing he wanted Galo to do was worry about him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“It’s fine,” Lio said automatically, keeping his gaze fixed on the TV.

Galo shifted closer to Lio. “C’mon, don’t do that,” he said, bumping Lio’s hip with his own. “Talk to me. Was it the same dream?”

Lio sighed and nodded. “At least this time I didn’t scream,” he said, laying his head on Galo’s shoulder. “Sorry to wake you.”

“You didn’t.” Galo put his arm around Lio. “Have I told you how glad I am that you’re here?”

Lio smiled a little. “Not in the last 12 hours or so.”

Galo kissed Lio’s temple. “Well, I am. Come back to bed.”

“I don’t think I can sleep after that.”

“All right, then I’ll keep you company.”

“You should go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

Galo made a face. “I’m plenty rested,” he said. “You’re the one who’s having trouble sleeping.”

Lio couldn’t argue with that. He snuggled against Galo’s chest and watched as Galo flipped through the channels, settling on an old monster movie. “Oh, Destructor of Worlds, this one’s good,” Galo said.

“I’ve never seen it,” Lio said.

“No way! Then we’re definitely watching it.”

Monster movies weren’t really Lio’s thing, but he couldn’t resist Galo’s enthusiasm, or his running commentary while they watched the film. It was amazing how things that used to drive Lio crazy he now found charming when Galo did them.

Love was strange.

The movie ended as sunlight peeked through the cracks around the window shade. Galo stretched and yawned. “What time’s your first class?”

Lio glanced at the wall clock. “Not until 10. You going by the firehouse today?”

“Yep. I’ll drop you off on the way,” Galo said.

“Thanks.” Lio was silent for a moment, then asked –

“Have you heard anything new about the fire investigation?”

Galo shook his head. “They know it was arson, but they don’t know who set the fire. They’re reviewing the security footage, but a couple of cameras on that floor were damaged, so they didn’t catch much.”

Lio frowned. “That seems like a unlikely coincidence.”

“I agree. Last I heard the police are interviewing students who were in that area when the fire broke out. I’ll let you know what they found out, if anything.”

“I appreciate it.” Lio chewed on his lower lip. It was troubling to think about an arsonist running loose on campus. But what troubled him most was the sense that somehow Kray Foresight was involved. He knew what Galo had said about Kray fearing fire, but he couldn’t shake the idea. Probably why he kept having nightmares about him.

“Hey.” Galo wrapped Lio in a hug. “Don’t worry. They’ll catch whoever did it.”

Lio returned the hug, then got off the couch. Time to start the day.

“I’ll make us some coffee,” he said.

~*~*~

After class and lunch, Lio returned to his dorm to grab some clean clothes. As he was packing his duffel, his phone vibrated.

_@ Where r u? @_

_* At the dorm getting some clothes. What’s up? *_

_@ Tell u when I see u. Stay there I’m on my way @_

Lio exited his room to find Gueira slouched on the couch. “Hey stranger,” Gueira said. “How’s your hot firefighting waiter doing?”

“Better.” Lio flopped down next to him. “He still can’t work, but he’s back at school.”

Meis entered the room as Lio and Gueira were chatting about their own classes. “Hey Lio, I’m glad you’re here,” Meis said. “I just heard something freaky about your least favorite TA.”

Lio sat up straight. “What?”

“I was walking by the science building and there were a bunch of cops and students outside. I overheard one of them say something about Kray Foresight being missing.”

It was as if Lio’s veins were suddenly filled with ice water. “What do you mean, missing?”

Meis shrugged. “Just telling you what I heard. Weird, right?”

“Yeah,” Lio said.

There was a knock on the door, and Meis opened it to Galo. His worried expression made Lio’s heart beat faster.

“Hey guys,” Galo said. Gueira made room for Galo on the couch, and he sat on its edge, clasping Lio’s hand.

“Tell me,” Lio said.

Galo took a deep breath. “The police have put out an arrest warrant for Kray Foresight,” he said. “Seems a couple of students saw him leaving the classroom where the fire originated just before the alarm went off.”

Lio closed his eyes. “I knew it,” he said. His mind flashed back to that day, and the message he’d received from his physics classmate.

“It was Kray,” he said. “He’s the one who said Professor Prometh was looking for me. He wanted me to be in that classroom when the fire started.”

Meis whistled. “And now he’s missing,” he said.

“This is bad,” Gueira said. “Lio, you need to be careful.”

Lio squeezed Galo’s hand. “We should go to the police,” he said. “Tell them what we know.”

“Yeah,” Gueira said, “maybe they can give you guys protection or something.”

Galo looked doubtful. “Maybe. I don’t think it’s enough, though. He’s been pretty careful not to make any overt threats.”

“You should do it anyway,” Gueira said.

“It can’t hurt,” Meis added.

“All right, let’s go,” Galo said. He and Lio got up together, and Galo picked up Lio’s duffel.

“Want us to come with you?” Meis asked. “For moral support?”

“If you want,” Lio said. Truthfully, the idea of being surrounded by friends was really appealing at the moment. He had never felt so vulnerable before.

It really, really pissed him off. And judging by Galo’s scowl, he wasn’t the only one.

“That fucker’s gonna have to go through me first,” Galo growled.

Lio took Galo’s hand. “Let him try,” he said.


	19. A Knock at the Door

One week went by, then another. When he wasn’t with Galo, Lio divided his time between classes, his study group and his roommates. They all seemed to have an unspoken agreement not to leave Lio alone for even a minute. It drove Lio crazy, but he knew the alternative was Galo ditching his jobs and classes and joining himself at Lio’s hip 24/7.

“I’ll just take a leave of absence from Hooters and the firehouse,” Galo had said that day after they’d gone to the police station.

“You will not,” Lio said firmly.

As Galo had predicted, the officer who took their report said there wasn’t much the police could do officially. But Galo ran into one of the officers he was friendly with, and she and her partner promised to add Galo’s apartment to their nightly patrol route.

Galo crossed his arms. “Well I’m not leaving you alone!”

“I’ll be fine on campus,” Lio assured him. “There’s plenty of people around, and I need to study for finals anyway. So do you,” he added.

Galo glared silently at Lio, who responded with his most intractable stare. Finally, Galo sighed and shook his head. His smile was rueful.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re stubborn as hell?” he asked Lio.

“You should talk.”

That made Galo chuckle. “I suppose,” he said.

Lio put an arm around Galo. “I’ll be careful, promise,” he said, giving Galo’s waist a squeeze.

Galo pulled Lio tightly against him. “You better be.”

By week three, Lio had started to relax a bit. Finals were at hand, and there had been no sign of Kray. Surely he was long gone and far away by now, Lio told Galo one morning over coffee.

“Maybe,” Galo said. “But I don’t trust him. You saw how obsessive he is.”

“If he was still here, the cops would’ve found him by now,” Lio said. “This town’s not that big, and there aren’t that many places to hide.”

“Hmm… I guess.” Galo’s expression remained skeptical. He refilled Lio’s empty cup and passed him a couple packets of sugar filched from the Hooters supply. “Anyway, I’d better study now or it’s not gonna get done.”

“You’re closing tonight, right?”

“Unfortunately. And it’s Friday night, so it’ll be super late by the time I’m done.”

Lio stroked Galo’s arm. “I could stay here tonight.”

Galo shook his head. “You know the deal. When I’m not around….”

Lio rolled his eyes. “ ‘you’re at the dorm,’ ” he finished. “Fine, whatever.”

He got up and put his coffee cup in the sink, then felt Galo embrace him from behind. “Don’t be mad, babe,” Galo said, pressing his face in Lio’s hair.

Lio sighed. “It’s just… finals are next week. And my parents are picking me up after my last final next Friday.”

Galo hugged Lio tighter. “Yeah,” was all he said.

Lio and Galo hadn’t talked much about the summer. Lio’s dad had managed to get Lio an eight-week internship at a biotech lab through a friend of a friend, and it started immediately after Lio returned to the city. Lio appreciated the effort, and the internship did sound interesting.

But it also meant two long, Galo-less months. He was not looking forward to that.

Galo had reacted to the news with his usual breezy good cheer. “Wow, that sounds like an amazing gig,” he said. “You’ll kill it, I’m sure!”

“But it means I’ll be tied up for two months,” Lio said.

Galo was silent for a moment, then flashed his trademark grin.

“We’ll be fine,” he said.

And that was it. Galo hadn’t mentioned their upcoming separation since.

Truth be told, Lio was a little miffed that Galo didn’t seem more upset about his leaving. But then what did he want, Galo to throw himself at his feet weeping and begging him not to go? Lio shuddered at that image.

Lio felt the press of Galo’s lips against the back of his neck and shivered for an entirely different reason. He looked over his shoulder at Galo, eyebrow raised. “Hey… you’re supposed to be studying.”

“Mmm… break time?”

Lio turned to fully face Galo. “Can you call it a break if you haven’t even cracked a book yet?”

Galo grinned. “You wanna keep bustin’ my chops or you wanna kiss me?”

Lio enthusiastically chose the kiss option. The edge of the sink dug into his back, and he was about to suggest they move to the bedroom when Galo’s beeper went off. Galo broke the kiss with a muttered “damn,” and checked the code.

“Shit. 911 all units report,” he said. “I gotta go.”

Lio gave Galo one more quick kiss. “Be careful.”

Galo stopped in the middle of pulling on his boots. “Wait a minute… I was gonna give you a ride to campus.”

“You don’t have time,” Lio said.

“But….”

“I’ll be fine. I can ask Ana for a ride.”

Galo frowned. “Ask her now,” he said.

“She may not be up yet.”

“I’m not leaving until I know you’ve got a way back.”

“Fine,” Lio said. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Ana, who responded within seconds. “She says she’ll pick me up in an hour.”

Galo paused again, this time in the middle of putting on his EMT jacket. “She can’t come any sooner?”

Lio stomped over to Galo and physically pulled the arm of Galo’s jacket into place. “It’s only an hour,” he said. “Now get out of here before your chief gives you hell for taking so long.”

Galo kissed Lio and said—

“Text me when you’re on your way.”

“For fuck’s sake, will you go already?” Lio growled.

“Lock the door behind me,” Galo commanded before taking off. Lio snapped the lock into place and rested his forehead against the door. He knew it was well-intentioned, but Galo’s overprotectiveness was wearing his patience thin. One thing that would be good about getting back to his parents’ house would be the freedom of going wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, without an escort.

His parents’ house. Lio wondered when he’d started thinking of it that way, rather than as “home.”

Lio did the dishes and put them away, made the bed and filled his duffel with dirty clothes and books. Just as he was zipping up the bag there was a knock at the door. Lio checked the time on his phone as he opened the door.

“Ana, you’re early—” he started, then froze.

The person in the doorway was not Ana.

Something thick and heavy hit Lio in the head, and the world went black.

~*~*~*~

Lio woke to a splitting headache and a wad of something stuffed in his mouth. He groaned and tried to move, but his hands and feet appeared to be stuck. He opened his eyes to find he was tied to one of Galo’s kitchen chairs with nylon rope…

…and Kray Foresight was sitting directly across from him.

“Good. You’re awake,” Kray said in that infuriatingly calm, smooth voice.

Lio tried again to spit out whatever was in his mouth, but it appeared to be tied in place. He fought against his bonds, but that appeared to make them even tighter. He tried to yell, but it came out as a muffled sort of squawk.

“There’s no use struggling,” Kray said. “Or yelling. No one will hear you.”

Lio put every ounce of rage and hatred he felt for Kray into his glare. It seemed to amuse him, which enraged Lio even more.

“Oh, you are a little firecracker,” Kray chuckled. “I can see why you briefly managed to entrance Galo. But you must know it would not have lasted. Galo needs me, you see. But for you, he would have returned to me ages ago.”

Lio grit his teeth around the gag. He did not like where this was going at all. Kray sounded collected, but his eyes were wild, like those of a madman. Lio wriggled against his bonds again, to no avail.

“So you need to be removed,” Kray went on. “Once you’re gone, Galo will see that he and I belong together.”

Kray stood up and walked toward the stove. He picked up a dish towel, continuing—

“It may seem inhumane, what I’m about to do. But you should have stepped aside when you had the chance.”

“You brought this on yourself.”

Terror raised the hair on Lio’s arms as Kray turned on the gas burner. The flame sputtered, then flared to life.

Kray paused, glancing over at Lio. “You know,” he said, “I used to be afraid of fire. It represented chaos and pain to me. But now I see it for what it truly is….”

“Cleansing.”

With that, Kray tossed the dish towel onto the flame.


	20. Inferno

For a few seconds Lio thought the dish towel might not catch, since it was still damp from when he’d used it to dry the dishes.

But the flames lapped it greedily, and soon it was turning brown, then black. The flames crawled toward the countertop, catching its edge, blistering it. The smell of burning formica was nauseating.

Lio panicked. He writhed in his bonds, screaming against the gag. Kray walked toward the door, calling over his shoulder—

“Goodbye, Lio Fotia.”

Kray opened the door….

And was propelled backward by a punch to the jaw.

Lio was just able to make out the blue-haired figure standing tall in the doorway.

Galo.

Kray tried to stand, but Galo leveled him with a knee to the chin. Kray’s head smacked against the wall, and he crumpled to the ground.

“Wait there,” Galo said to the unmoving Kray. He then produced a fire extinguisher seemingly out of nowhere, walked into the kitchen and aimed it at the small fire blazing away on the counter.

Within seconds, it was out.

Galo set down the fire extinguisher and dashed to Lio’s side. He pulled at the knots binding Lio to the chair, but they wouldn’t budge. Galo rummaged around in one of the kitchen drawers and came up with a paring knife. It wasn’t exactly sharp, but with some effort Galo was able to force it through the ropes that bound Lio.

Once Lio was free, Galo gently pulled Lio’s gag down and asked—

“Are you okay?”

Lio opened his mouth, but the only word he could manage was—

“How?”

“About halfway to the station I had this weird feeling,” Galo said. “So I called in and found out the 911 page was a fake. I don’t know how the hell he managed that… but whatever. I called the police and hauled ass back here as fast as I could—”

Lio caught sight of Kray looming behind Galo. He yelled—

“Galo, watch—”

Kray yanked Galo by the back of his jacket, spun him around and threw him into the living room. Galo landed hard on the coffee table, which broke under the impact.

With a shout, Lio grabbed the chair he’d been tied to and swung it toward Kray’s head with all his strength. Kray intercepted the chair and pulled it out of Lio’s hands, and the momentum sent Lio stumbling to the floor.

As Lio tried to get up, Kray dropped the chair and jumped on Lio, pinning him down. “Meddling brat,” he hissed, squeezing his hands around Lio’s throat. Lio clawed at Kray’s hands and tried to kick him off. Kray responded by kneeling directly on Lio’s legs, tighting his grip further.

Lio’s lungs screamed for air. His movements grew weaker. His vision started to blur around the edges. Kray sneered and pressed his thumbs hard into Lio’s throat.

Suddenly, the pressure disappeared. Lio rolled over onto his side, coughing violently and taking ragged gasps of air. Gentle hands eased Lio onto his back, and he saw Galo peering down at him with frantic eyes.

“Can you breathe?” he asked Lio.

Lio nodded, still coughing. He looked over at Kray, who was again motionless on the floor… this time next to the fire extinguisher, which had a smear of blood at its base. Blood oozed from a cut at Kray’s hairline.

Galo helped Lio sit up. Lio gestured weakly at the fire extinguisher, and Galo said—

“I wanted to make sure he stayed down this time.”

Lio heard the wail of approaching sirens. Tears streaked down his face, and he was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering. Still, he managed to stagger to his feet and stand over Kray. He kicked him in the ribs once, then twice, then repeatedly, ignoring the pain in his bare foot.

“Bastard. Scumbag. Fucking maniac,” he rasped between kicks.

He felt arms around his waist, then Galo dragging him backwards away from Kray. Lio turned around and started beating Galo’s chest with trembling fists.

“Hey, hey,” Galo soothed, pulling Lio close. Lio managed to choke back the sobs that threatened to spill out, but he couldn’t help whispering—

“It was worse than my nightmares.”

“Oh babe.” Galo held Lio tightly. They heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to find Ana poking her head in the open doorway.

“What the hell?” she sputtered, catching sight of the blackened kitchen and Kray lying on the floor.

“Everything’s okay now,” Galo said. “Cops are on their way. You might want to head back to campus—we’re gonna be awhile.”

Ana glanced at Lio, who gave a small nod. “Only if you promise to tell me everything later,” Ana said.

She left just as the police were coming up. As they tended to Kray, Galo took his jacket off and draped it around Lio’s shoulders. Lio wiped his eyes hastily and slipped his arms through the sleeves. It was still warm from Galo’s body heat, and it quelled the last of his shivers.

Lio watched with no small amount of satisfaction as the police cuffed Kray and led him toward the stairs. Kray looked back at Galo.

“I will always love you,” Kray said.

“Rot in hell,” Galo snarled.

It was hours before the police left. They got statements from both Galo and Lio, took tons of pictures of the apartment and Lio’s injuries and wrapped Galo’s kitchen in crime scene tape. Galo’s firefighting crew had shown up as well to examine the damage and decide whether the apartment was safe for habitation. Chief Ignis gave it the thumbs-up, but the police told Galo he would need to seek shelter elsewhere until their investigation was closed.

“You can stay in the dorm with me,” Lio said, attempting to wave Aina off as she examined the bruises on his temple and around his neck.

“Won’t you get in trouble with the school?” Galo asked.

“Fuck ‘em,” Lio said. He reached for Galo and kissed him deeply, heedless of their audience. Ignis coughed and said—

“We’ll be going now.”

Galo broke the kiss, his cheeks red. “Thanks Chief,” he said.

“If you get kicked out of Shorty’s dorm, you can crash at my place,” Varys said.

Lio was too tired to even muster up a ghost of a protest over the “shorty” remark. To be fair, everyone was short compared to Varys.

After the last of the police officers had left, Galo collapsed on the couch next to Lio. “What time is it?” Galo asked.

Lio realized he didn’t have his phone. He looked around, but it was nowhere to be seen. “Shit,” he said, “Kray must have taken it off me. He probably still has it.”

“The cops will have taken it from him by now,” Galo said. “You wanna go get it?”

“Not now,” Lio said. “I just want a shower and to sleep for about fifty years.”

Galo pulled Lio into his lap. “When I think about what that asshole did… what could have happened to you…” he said, his voice cracking.

“I know.” Lio rested his head against Galo’s chest. “But I’m okay. We’re both okay.”

Galo checked his phone. “I’m supposed to be at Hooters in a couple hours,” he said. “Better call and tell them I’m not coming in.”

“You don’t have to do that on my account,” Lio said.

“Are you kidding? I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“But you were saying just yesterday that you were thinking of picking up some extra shifts.” Lio squeezed Galo’s arm. “I don’t want you losing money because of me.”

“It’s not just you,” Galo said. “A maniac just tried to burn down my apartment with my boyfriend in it, then tried to choke him to death. I can barely think about anything but holding you and never letting you go.”

Lio snuggled against Galo’s chest. “I can’t argue with that logic,” he said.

~*~*~*~

Galo took Lio back to campus and marched him directly to the infirmary over Lio’s protests.

“If Kray hit you hard enough to knock you out, you might have a concussion,” Galo said. “And if it’s bad enough, sleeping may not be such a good idea right now. You might not wake up.”

At that, Lio stopped arguing and let the doctor on duty examine him. She took inventory of his injuries: faint rope burns on his wrists and a dark bruise on his temple, not to mention the purplish bruising around his neck. The doctor determined that Lio’s concussion was mild and recommended that he have someone wake him regularly and test him for the next 24 hours to make sure he didn’t show any symptoms.

“I’ll see he’s taken care of,” Galo promised.

As soon as Galo and Lio entered Lio’s room, they were dogpiled by Gueira, Meis, Ana, Tria, and Ric. Over takeout nachos and fries, Lio and Galo told them the whole story. Lio’s throat hurt pretty badly, but it didn’t stop him from talking, or from consuming a good portion of the nachos. He was surprised by how hungry he suddenly was.

Galo, for his part, barely ate anything. He sat next to Lio on the couch, his leg pressed against Lio’s, holding Lio’s hand whenever it was free. He let Lio do most of the talking, which was unlike him.

“The doctor says Galo has to wake me up every couple hours or so,” Lio told Meis and Gueira. “Sorry in advance about the alarm.”

“No problem,” Meis said.

“Should we help? Maybe douse you with ice water or something?” Gueira asked.

“Not if you want to live,” Lio said.

Ric kept shaking his head and saying—

“I can’t believe that guy actually tried to kill you!”

“And he almost did,” Tria said.

“Geez Tria, have a little tact,” Ana said.

“Yeah,” Lio said with a shudder. “I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

“Neither do I,” Galo said suddenly. He put an arm around Lio’s shoulders. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“Sounds good,” Gueira said.

“What do you want to do?” Meis asked.

“This’ll sound stupid,” Lio said, “but there’s a Baking Blast Challenge marathon on in 10 minutes….”

“Say no more,” Meis said, switching on the TV.

By the third episode, Lio had fallen asleep with his head in Galo’s lap. His friends slipped away quietly, leaving him to rest. He woke two hours later to Galo carrying him to bed and Meis and Gueira saying their goodnights.

Galo lay Lio on the bed, then sat on the edge next to him to take off his shoes. Lio sat up and rested his forehead against Galo’s broad back.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Just tired,” Galo said. “And still a little freaked out, to be honest.”

Lio stretched up to kiss the back of Galo’s neck. “It’s okay. I’m here and fine,” he said.

“But I almost lost you—”

“I know,” Lio said. “But you didn’t. I’d rather focus on that right now.”

He turned Galo’s head so he could kiss him, long and slow. It took several seconds for Galo to respond, but when he did, it was with enthusiasm.

“Come to bed with me,” Lio whispered between kisses.

“Don’t you want a shower?” Galo asked.

“No,” Lio said. He slid into Galo’s lap, his tongue tracing a lingering path along Galo’s jawline. “I want you. Now.”

Their kisses became more heated. Lio pulled Galo’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, where it was soon joined by his own.

Galo bit back a moan as Lio stroked his chest and worried his nipples with his teeth. Galo’s blue eyes gleamed in the dim light from the streetlamp outside Lio’s window.

“You sure you’re up for this?” Galo asked.

Lio put Galo’s hand on his crotch.

“Guess you are,” Galo said into Lio’s mouth.

They shed the rest of their clothes and made love swiftly, the silence punctuated by an occasional gasp or moan muffled behind a hand. Lio relished every touch, every stroke, every thrust, every choked cry and smothered groan. They were a banked fire, coals glowing hot and ready to ignite. This was an inferno Lio was more than happy to fuel.

As he gave himself over to Galo, Lio remembered the sight of him framed in the doorway, strong and steadfast, his burning rescuer. The image was enough to bring him to climax, whispering Galo’s name. Galo wasn’t far behind, coming deep inside Lio and softly chanting his name like a mantra, interspersed with kisses to Lio’s shoulders.

Spent, they lay in each other’s arms. As his orgasmic bliss faded, Lio began to feel sticky and sore all over. He knew he would be a mess in the morning, but he had no regrets. At that moment, he just wanted to revel in the glory, the sheer wonder of being alive and with the man he loved.

Lio felt Galo roll over to the side of the bed and heard him set the alarm on his cellphone. Then he rolled back and gathered Lio against his chest.

“God I love you, Lio,” Galo whispered.

“Love you, Galo,” Lio murmured, tracing Galo’s lips with one finger. He drifted into sleep, safe in Galo’s arms.


End file.
